Eclipse Edward
by Yonna
Summary: Vi är tillbaka i den tredje boken men den här gången ur Edwards perspektiv och tankar. Lite kommer ni kanske känna igen från boken och annat är mina egna små påhitt.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

"Kan du lugna dig? Jag ser hur du kommer ringa på Bellas dörr exakt klockan sju. Till dess kan du väl bara stressa ner lite!"

Alice tittade förebrående på mig. Jag visste att hon hade rätt, men jag kunde inte rå för det. Eftermiddagarna var den svåraste delen av dagen. Bella hade utegångsförbud och jag fick inte träffa henne förrän klockan var sju.

Jag hade försökt att vara vid hennes hus ändå utan att hon skulle märka det. Men hon hade varit uppmärksam och jag hade även märkt hur Charlie blivit misstänksam, så jag slutade ganska snabbt med det. Jag ville inte att Bella skulle råka ut för mer problem än vad hon redan hade.

Jag kände hur mina käkar spändes då jag tänkte på hur Bella fick utegångsförbud. På grund av pojkspolingen Jacob Black. Och jag visste att allt berodde på mig. Jacob ville inte att jag och Bella skulle träffas så hans enklaste lösning var att göra så att hon fick utegångsförbud.

Jag fnös. Som om det skulle kunna hindra mig från att träffa Bella. Han hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle kunna göra för att få se henne. Jag skulle aldrig mer göra misstaget att lämna henne.

"Förlåt Alice!" sa jag uppriktigt. "Det är bara svårt för mig att vara ifrån henne längre stunder. Men du har rätt. Jag ska inte låta det gå ut över er."

Alice skakade på huvudet med ett lyckligt flin.

"Du kommer nog få det lättare från och med nu!"

Jag höjde på ögonbrynet och tittade frågande på henne.

_Enligt vad jag ser..._

Alice visade mig det hon sett. Jag kunde se hur Charlie och Bella satt i köket och pratade med varandra och det lät som om Bella skulle få villkorlig frigivning.

Jag behövde inte se mer. Överlycklig gav jag Alice en kram och sneglade på klockan. Den var halv sju. Det fick funka, jag kunde inte vänta längre.

_Hälsa Charlie och Bella från mig!_ kunde jag höra Alice tänka innan jag var borta från huset på väg till Bella.

När jag satt i bilen tittade jag på sätet bredvid mig. Där låg min antagning till University of Alaska. Det hade inte varit någon större chock att jag kommit in. Men jag hade aldrig tidigare längtat så mycket efter kuvertet att komma. För hade jag fått min betydde det att även Bella skulle fått sin och bara att veta att vi skulle fortsätta vara på samma ställe fick mitt ansikte att spricka upp i ett leende. Jag hoppades verkligen att Bella skulle ta sitt förnuft till fånga och ta vara på dem här åren. Åtminstone ett eller två och fortsätta som människa ett litet tag till. Hon var envis som få, men jag höll fortfarande kvar vid det där lilla hoppet.

Jag körde extra sakta för att inte vara där överdrivet tidigt, Charlie ogillade mig nog som det var ändå, jag behövde inte testa honom mer på den punkten.

När jag kom fram till Bellas hus kunde jag se hur det var upplyst i köket och Charlie och Bella syntes då och då.

_Jag kan inte vänta, jag ger henne kuvertet nu!_

Charlies tankar hördes väl och jag gissade att det var kuvertet om university of Alaska han tänkte på. Jag gick närmare huset för att få höra vad Bella skulle svara. Jag kunde höra Charlies stolta röst.

"Grattis! Din första antagning."

"Tack Pappa!"

Bella lät inte för entusiastisk, men och andra sidan så hade hon inte heller några planer att gå på college.

"Vi borde prata om undervisningsavgiften. Jag har lite pengar undanstoppade..."

Jag fnös. Charlies tankar var goda, men pengar var verkligen inget problem. Jag hade erbjudit Bella precis det hon behövt men aldrig fick man ge något till henne.

"Lägg av pappa, jag tänker inte röra dina pensionspengar. Jag har ju min collegefond."

Jag skrockade lågt åt Bellas positiva ton. Jag visste att den collegefonden fanns det inte mycket kvar av. Charlie verkade inte riktigt ge sig.

"Vissa av de här ställena är ganska dyra Bella. Jag vill hjälpa till. Du ska inte behöva flytta hela vägen till Alaska bara för att det är billigare."

Jag spetsade öronen. Så Charlie trodde att Bella ville till Alaska på grund av priset? Jag skakade på huvudet. Charlie var nog den enda som gick på Bellas små lögner. Jag hade missat Bellas svar och hörde nu tydligt Charlies tankar och vad som skulle komma härnäst.

_Och Cullen pojken då? Jag slår vad om att det är han som dragit med henne till att hon ska gå i Alaska._

"Så...?" Charlie lät sur och väntade på ett svar av Bella. Som om frågan var självklar.

"Så vad?" Bella blev misstänksam och genom Charlies tankar kunde jag se hur hennes läppar blev ett hårt streck.

"Ingenting. Jag bara... Jag bara undrade vad Edward har för planer nästa år?"

"Åh."

"Nå?"

Jag kunde direkt höra på Bella att hon kände sig fast och med tre knackningar på dörren räddade jag henne ur den situationen.

"Jag kommer!" utropade Bella med lättnad i rösten.

"Försvinn!" kunde jag höra Charlie mumla.

Jag tänkte lyssna av hans tankar för att hålla mig på det säkra i vad jag sa till honom men blev avbruten av att Bella slängde upp dörren.

Jag kände hur hennes doft sipprade in genom mina näsborrar och törsten slogs mot längtan att bara omfamna henne. Jag såg hur hon granskade mitt ansikte och jag kunde inte undgå att le lite mot henne. Hon hävdade alltid att jag aldrig kunde nå upp i den nivå hon älskade mig. Men hon visste inte hur fel hon hade. Blotta synen av henne framför mig, ivrig i blicken med håret rufsigt runt ansiktet, gjorde mig helt galen. Och hennes ögon som nu mötte mina. Dem vackra stora bruna ögonen. Jag hade verkligen inte ord att beskriva vad jag kunde göra för att hålla dem där ögonen vid liv.

Bella sträckte sig efter min hand och suckade när hon kände min hud. I mitt huvud suckade jag tusen gånger värre. Hennes hud var så mjuk och varm. Hennes beröring fick känslorna att ila runt i hela kroppen och det krävdes stor viljestyrka för mig att bara kunna stå still framför henne när det fanns så mycket annat jag ville göra.

"Hej!" fick jag fram och leendet hon gav mig gjorde mig vimmelkantig.

Jag höjde våra händer och smekte hennes kind med baksidan av min hand. Jag blundade och andades in hennes doft ännu en gång. Det brände till i halsen men jag ignorerade det som vanligt.

_Det är tyst ute i hallen. För tyst..._

Charlies tankar avbröt min njutning.

"Hur har din eftermiddag varit?" frågade jag Bella för att få tyst på Charlies syner om varför det var tyst.

"Långsam!"

Jag kände lyckan av att hon känt samma känsla som mig.

"Min också."

Ännu en gång drog jag in doften av hennes hud. Aldrig hade jag trott att någon skulle kunna lukta så gott. Jag kom ihåg hur gärna jag velat ha hennes blod i början. Hur jag till och med planerat hur jag skulle döda henne. Jag rös till. Aldrig skulle det hända. Jag flydde inte längre. Trots att hettan i halsen brände hela tiden så älskade jag den här doften och jag skulle aldrig klara mig utan den.

_Jag gillar inte all den här tystnaden. Bäst att jag går ut och får ordning på det!_

Charlies stol skrapade i köket och vem som helst kunde höra när hans klampande steg var på väg. Jag sänkte mina och Bellas händer men släppte henne inte. Charlie uppenbarade sig med en sur min och ett bistert ansiktsuttryck.

"Godkväll Charlie!" Jag var alltid artig runt Charlie. Jag ville inte förvärra hans humör.

_Tro inte du klarar dig förbi mig bara för att du är trevlig. Du är bara här för Bellas skull!_

Charlie grymtade till svar men hans tankar var desto tydligare. Bella skruvade besvärat på sig. Jag kom på vad jag hade i min andra hand och vände mig mot Bella.

"Jag har med mig fler ansökningsblanketter."

Jag höll upp kuvertet och frimärkena. Bella suckade högt. Jag visste att hon inte ville ansöka fler college, hon tyckte att det räckte med Alaska, och anledningen att hon ändå inte tänkte börja på något college. Jag log mot hennes reaktion.

"Ansökningstiden har inte gått ut överallt ännu, och några ställen kan tänka sig göra undantag." sa jag roat till henne. Det var klart att pengar isådanafall skulle spela med i bilden, men det var inget problem, inte för Bellas skull. Det verkade som om Bella antog samma sak och hon grimaserade surt mot mig. Jag skrattade lätt åt henne.

"Ska vi?" sa jag samtidigt som jag föste in henne i köket.

Bakom mig kunde jag höra Charlie fnysa.

_"College ansökningar? Nåja, det är väl någolunda oskyldigt, plus att hon kanske kommer in någonstans där inte Edward finns."_

Charlies tankar blev muntra på tanken att jag inte skulle finnas med i bilden.

Bella började duka av bordet medan jag tog fram ansökningarna. På bordet låg någon gammal och nött bok och när Bella plockade undan den såg jag att det var "Svindlande höjder". Jag höjde förvånat ögonbrynet mot Bella. Hon hade läst den där boken ett antal gånger och nu såg det ut som om hon börjat om på den igen. Ibland önskade jag att jag kunde göra vad som helst för att få höra hennes tankar, det här var ett sådant tillfälle. Jag tänkte fråga henne om boken men Charlie avbröt mig genom att harkla sig tydligt.

"På tal om collegeansökningar, Edward. Bella och jag pratade just om nästa läsår. Har du bestämt dig för var du ska studera?"

_"Långt, långt bort från Bella hoppas jag!"_

Jag log mot honom och svarade artigt.

"Inte än, jag har blivit antagen till några ställen men funderar fortfarande."

_"Han döljer något, varför säger han inte bara var han har blivit antagen?"_

"Var har du blivit antagen?"

Charlie lät irriterad.

"Syracuse, Harvard, Darthmouth... Och så sent som idag fick jag klartecken från university of Alaska Southeast."

Diskret vände jag mig lite mot Bella och blinkade mot henne. Jag kunde se hur hon fick hålla sig för att inte fnittra högt. Hon var så vacker. Min Bella!

"Harvard? Darthmouth?" Charlie mumlade och kunde inte dölja att han var imponerad.

_"Oj, killen måste ju ha högsta betyg i allt, men Alaska?"_

"Jaha, det är ganska... Inte så illa. Men University of Alaska...? Det är väl inget att ha när du kan välja Ivy League? Jag menar din far vill väl att du ska...?

Charlies respekt till Carlisle var stor och jag visste att vad jag än sa där skulle han inte våga säga emot.

"Carlisle står alltid bakom mina beslut." förklarade jag. Det jag däremot inte sa var att när man gått college ett antal gånger så blir inte valet så jätte viktigt längre.

"Hm." Charlie såg tankfull ut. _"Ja, Carlisle brukar veta vad som är bäst. University of Alaska kanske inte är så dåligt ändå, men det är så långt. Och Edward ska kanske gå där..."_

Charlies tankar avbröts av Bellas söta röst.

"Gissa vad Edward?"

Bella såg glad och lite smått lurig ut och jag gissade på att hon spelade med på vad jag börjat.

"Vad Bella?" sa jag leende. Charlie tittade misstänksamt på oss båda.

"Jag har just fått veta att jag har kommit in på University of Alaska!"

Bella var verkligen en lika dålig skådespelare som hon ljög men det var kul att se hur ivrigt hon spelade med.

"Grattis!" flinade jag. "Vilket sammanträffande."

_"Det är något lurt med det här."_Charlies ögon spanade mellan oss båda och stannade sedan på Bella. "Hm... Jag ska titta på matchen Bella. Halv tio!"

Jag suckade tyst. Även om jag kom tillbaka in i hennes run utan Charlies vetskap, så var det jobbigt bara att ha en tidsgräns då jag var tvungen att gå ifrån henne.

"Eh pappa... Har du just glömt samtalet vi hade om min frihet?"

Bella tittade granskande på Charlie.

_"Just det. Kunde jag inte ha sagt det imorgon bitti istället."_Charlie suckade. "Okej, halv elva. Du har fortfarande begränsningar på vardagar."

Jag hade helt glömt det Alice sagt om frisläppningen. Så även om jag visste om det lät jag nog förvånad.

"Har Bella inte utegångsförbud längre?" Min glädje lös nog igenom förvåningen.

_"Ropa inte hej ännu, du får inte tillgång till henne när du vill ändå!" _

Charlies tankar var kritiska mot mig och han vände sig surt mot mig.

"Villkorligt! Hurså?"

Jag kunde se hur Bella tittade irriterat på Charlie och till viss del kunde jag förstå henne. Men jag skulle inte göra det värre.

"Det är bra att veta. Alice har längtat efter någon att shoppa med och Bella längtar säkert efter lite storstadspuls."

Jag var stolt över mig själv att jag lade fram det som om det var Alice hon skulle umgås med, jag visste att Charlie tyckte om Alice väldigt mycket. Men Charlie blev istället röd i ansiktet och i hans tankar kom en rad svordomar.

"Nej!" röt han fram. _"Inte seattle!"_ var hans tankar som rabblades upp hela tiden.

Jag såg tidningen som låg på bänken och förstod av Charlies tankar att det var någonting i tidningen han läst som gjorde honom upprörd. Jag gick fram för att läsa första sidan. Jag kunde höra hur Bella protesterade mot sin far.

"Pappa risken är större att jag blir träffad av blixten än att just den dagen jag åker till Seattle..."

Jag förstod ganska snabbt var det var frågan om och jag avbröt Bella snabbt.

"Nej jag håller med Charlie. Jag menade inte Seattle jag tänkte faktiskt på Portland. Jag vill inte heller att bella ska åka till Seattle. Naturligtvis inte."

Jag återgick till att läsa artikeln. Jag kunde svagt urskilja Charlies tankar.

_"Ja, det har han rätt i. Hm, ja han bryr sig ju om Bella allafall."_

_Author: Så detta var första kapitlet, inte så mycket nytt här kanske, men man måste ju börja någonstans :) ! Hoppas ni gillade det och vill läsa vidare._


	2. Chapter 2

Jag kunde höra hur Charlie försvann från köket och satte på tvn. Bella var snabbt framme hos mig.

"Vad...?"

"Vänta!"

Jag försökte fortfarande se om det var som jag trodde och istället för att svara på vad jag visste att hon skulle fråga så sköt jag över en ansökningsblankett mot henne.

"Du kan nog använda samma intervjusvar i den här som de andra, samma frågor."

Bella suckade men satte ändå igång att fylla i formuläret. Jag återgick till att granska artikeln i tidningen. Det verkade inte vara någon tvekan om vad det var. Kanske för mäniskor men jag kände igen mitt eget slag och det här var deffinitivt inte en människas verk. Jag hörde Bella fnysa och när jag vände mig mot henne så sköt hon ifrån sig blanketten hon börjat fylla i.

"Bella?" jag tittade undrande på henne. Vad höll hon nu på med?

"Allvarligt talat Edward. Dartmouth?"

Jag log lite åt hennes tonfall. Alltid så envis. Jag tog upp blanketten och sköt den framför henne igen.

"Jag tror att du skulle gilla New Hampshire. Det är gott om kvällskurser för mig och skogarna är väldigt lättillgängliga för oss entusiastiska fotvandrare. Gott om vilda djur." sa jag med humor i rösten. Hon satt med armarna i kors och tittade skeptiskt på mig. Jag log mitt sneda leende för att blidka henne. Hon veknade inte. Jag suckade.

"Du får betala tillbaka om det känns bättre, jag kan till och med ta ut ränta om du vill." Det var naturligtvis inget jag ville, men kunde jag vinna på det så var det något jag kunde acceptera.

"Som om jag ens skulle komma in utan någon gigantisk muta. Eller var det en del av lånet? Usch varför har vi den här diskussionen igen?"

Hon hade rätt, vi hade diskuterat det här många gånger. Men jag ville ju bara det som var bäst för henne. Jag ville inte att hon skulle missa alla olika mänskliga erfarenheter för att hon skulle bli ett monster, någon utan hjärta. Hon hade fortfarande tid på sig. Varför kunde hon inte förstå det?

"Kan du bara fylla i blanketten Bella, det skadar inte att söka."

Min röst lät trött och uppgiven, jag höll med henne. Jag ville inte diskutera med henne. Jag ville hålla henne i min famn, känna hennes läppar mot mina, vad som helst utom det här.

"Nej vet du vad, jag tror att jag struntar i det." Bella bet ihop käkarna och tittade trotsigt på mig. Jag såg vad hon tänkte och snabbt som vinden sträckte jag mig och tog blanketten som låg framför henne på bordet. Hon tittade förvånat upp och stirrade sedan surt på mina fickor.

"Vad gör du?"

Jag log ljuvt mot henne.

"Jag skriver din namnteckning bättre än vad du gör själv. Och du har redan svarat på intervjufrågorna." Jag visste att jag vunnit och log ännu bredare mot henne, hon var väldigt söt när hon var irriterad.

"Du drar det här alldeles för långt Edward." Hon viskade fram orden även om hon kunnat tala i normal röstläge eftersom Charlie var så inne i sin match att han brydde sig inte alls om oss. "Jag behöver faktiskt inte söka till fler college, jag har redan kommit in i Alaska. Jag har nästan råd med kursavgiften första terminen och det är ett alibi så gott som något. Det finns ingen anledning att kasta bort en massa pengar vems det en är."

Jag kände hur mitt hopp försvann. Hon var fortfarande stenhårt inne på att genomgå förvandligen direkt, inget college, inget liv. Varför kunde hon inte bara vänta något år. Jag kände mig plågad över att tänka på hur snart det var.

"Bella..." jag kände hur jag nästan bad henne.

"Börja inte... Jag gick med på att låtsas för Charlies skull men vi vet båda två att jag inte kommer kunna gå i skolan till hösten, eller ens vistas bland folk."

Jag bet ihop tänderna. Jag skulle inte ge upp ännu. En var det inte försent jag måste fortsätta kämpa medans det fortfarande gick.

"Jag trodde inte att vi var överens om tidpunkten än" sa jag mjukt. "Du kanske skulle uppskatta en termin eller två på college. Det finns många mänskliga erfarenheter du aldrig har upplevt."

"Det kan jag göra efteråt."

Jag var tvungen att bita mig i tungan för att inte skrika högt. Hon var min vackra Bella, men hon var för envis för sitt bästa.

"Efteråt kommer det inte att bli mänskliga erfarenheter. Du får ingen andra chans att vara mänsklig Bella."

Hon suckade tungt. Så angelägen om att förstöra sitt liv, att bli något hårt och kallt utan hjärta.

"Du måste ta reson när det gäller tidpunkten Edward. Det blir farligt om vi trasslar till det."

"Det är ingen fara ännu." försäkrade jag henne.

Jag visste att hon tänkte på Volturi. Men jag var säker på att det skulle dröja ett antal år innan dem ens skulle komma ihåg Bella. Vid den tiden skulle hon hunnit uppleva det mesta, det var inget hon behövde oroa sig för nu. Jag hade även satt min syster på att hålla uppsikt över Aros, eller någon annan i Volturi, deras val. Så den punkten behövde vi inte oroa oss för.

Jag tittade på Bella och såg hur hennes ansikte plågades och var förvridet av smärta. Jag hatade att se henne så där. Oftast var det mitt fel och det gjorde ont i hela mig att tänka på det. Jag önskade så innerligt att jag kunde läsa hennes tankar. Få se varför hon plågade sig själv. Vill hon ens bli vampyr? Eller var det bara för min skull för att underlätta för mig?

"Bella..." mumlade jag fram. "Det är ingen brådska, jag tänker inte låta någon göra dig illa. Du kan vänta hur länge som helst."

"Jag vill inte vänta, jag vill också bli ett monster."

Hon log lite grann och försökte skämta bort det. Men detta var inte skoj. Hon visste inte vad hon önskade sig. Jag bet ihop tänderna.

"Du vet inte vad du pratar om!"

Jag slängde tidningen på bordet så att hon kunde se huvudrubriken om morden. Hon tittade förbryllat på mitt hårda ansikte.

"Vad har det med någonting att göra?"

"Monster är ingenting att skämta om Bella."

Jag önskade att detta kunde avskräcka henne lite. Hon var alldeles för orädd och hade alltid varit. Något som fick ner henne på jorden skulle vara bra.

"Är det en vampyr som gör det här?"

Hon lät inte rädd, mer förvånad, undrande. Jag suckade tungt och log glädjelöst mot henne.

"Du anar inte hur ofta min sort ligger bakom fasorna i era mänskliga nyheter. Det är lätt att känna igen tecknen om man vet vad man ska leta efter. Informationen här tyder på att det går en nyfödd vampyr lös i Seattle. Blodtörstig, vild okontrollerad. Precis som vi alla varit."

Jag tittade djupt i hennes ögon för att se en reaktion men hon sänkte blicken och undvek mig. Jag fortsatte istället att berätta lite smått om tecknen, hur man kunde se att det var en nyfödd. Jag kunde se hur Bella ströläste artikeln medan hon lyssnade på mig. Hennes blick fastnade på namnen och jag förstod henne. Det var på något sätt värre att se namnen, veta att dem var personer, precis som henne.

"Det kommer inte att bli så för mig." viskade hon fram. "Du kommer inte att låta mig bli sådan. Vi flyttar till Antarktis."

Äntligen hörde man lite reaktion på hennes röst. Hon var inte helt oberörd iallafall. Jag fnös lite lätt och log snett mot henne.

"Pingviner!? Underbart!"

Jag tänkte på dem små fåglarna och grimaserade lite lätt. Bellas skratt klingade och rynkorna i pannan försvann. Jag log mot henne. Jag älskade att höra hennes skratt. Jag älskade att veta att det var jag som kunde locka fram det skrattet. Det var så underbart klingande och livfullt.

"Alaska då, som planerat. Fast någonstans ännu mer avskilt än Juneau - någonstans där det vimlar av grizzlybjörnar."

Jag skrattade åt hennes spelade iver.

"Bättre! Det finns isbjörnar också, och vargarna blir ganska stora i Alaska."

Bellas leende försvann och hon drog snabbt efter andan. Jag blev genast mer rak i ryggen och tittade oroligt på henne.

"Vad är det?"

Men innan hon hann svara så förstod jag. Jag sjönk tillbaka i stolen jag satt och avundsjukan gjorde att jag blev stel i rörelserna.

"Åh. Då glömmer vi vargarna om den tanken är så frånstötande för dig." muttrade jag surt och formellt.

Bella knep ihop läpparna och fick tillbaka rynkan i pannan.

"Han var min bästa vän Edward." muttrade hon fram. "Det är klart att tanken plågar mig."

Jag hatade den där rynkan hon hade i pannan. Jag ville släta ut den, se hennes mjuka hud slätas ut. Hon borde inte gå runt och vara bekymrad, och det var pga mig som den där rynkan hade uppstått just nu. Jag suckade.

"Var snäll och förlåt min tanklöshet. Jag borde inte ha föreslagit det."

Men jag kunde inte låta helt ångerfull. Tanken på att få ta mig an Jacob Black var ganska tillfredställande.

"Ingen fara!"

Bella mötte inte min blick utan tittade ner på sina knytna nävar. Ännu en gång hade jag sårat henne, och jag hatade mig själv för det. Varför gjorde jag alltid allting fel. Jag gick fram mot henne där hon satt och satte mig på knä framför henne. Med ett finger under hennes haka lyfte jag upp hennes ansikte så att hon tittade på mig.

"Förlåt! Jag menar det!"

Hennes vackra bruna ögon mjuknade och jag kände hur jag bara ville omfamna henne hårt. Jag skulle inte såra henne mer, jag var tvungen att tänka mig för mer.

Bella nämnde Jacob igen men jag hörde inte riktigt vad hon sa. Jag kunde inte rå för att varje gång hon nämnde hans namn så stack det till i mig. Jag förstod att jag var svartsjuk och att det var ingen bra känsla. Men ibland blev jag osäker på Jacobs betydelse för Bella och även min egen betydelse för henne.

"Han lider just nu och det är mitt fel."

Jag lyckades höra Bellas sista mening. Rynkan var tillbaka, men denna gång berodde det på Jacob och jag kände återigen stinget i kroppen.

"Du har inte gjort något fel Bella." jag försökte säga det lugnt, men det var svårt. Efter allt Jacob gjort mot henne så tog hon ändå på sig skulden. Hon var för snäll för sitt eget bästa.

"Jag måste göra det bättre Edward. Det är jag skyldig honom. Och det är hur som helst ett av Charlies villkor."

Jag kände hur mitt lugn försvann. Naturligtvis var Charlie på Jacobs sida. Han såg ju honom som en framtida svärson. Bara tanken fick mig att väsa lågt. Men den största faran var i att Bella skulle umgås med honom. Varulvar var inte bara farliga utan också oförutsägbara och det var det som gjorde dem farliga. Med Bella i närheten av Jacob... Jag rös till. Jag ville inte ens tänka på vad som skulle kunna hända.

"Du vet att du absolut inte får vara i närheten av en varulv utan beskydd Bella. Och vi skulle bryta mot avtalet om vi trädde in på deras mark. Vill du att vi ska starta ett krig?"

Bella såg förfärad ut och jag fick lite dåligt samvete. Jag ville inte lägga den skulden på henne.

"Naturligtvis inte!" utbrast hon.

"Då finns det faktiskt ingen anledning att diskutera det här mer."

Bella sa inget och jag tittade runt för att hitta något annat att prata om innan hon skulle komma med nya argument. Jag såg boken hon tagit undan och log lite snett mot henne.

"Du är i desperat behov av att uppsöka en bokhandel." Jag skrockade lågt när hon såg vad jag pratade om. "Läser du verkligen svindlande höjder igen? Du måste väl kunna den utantill vid det här laget."

"Alla har inte fotografiskt minne!" snäste hon tillbaka.

Jag log mot henne. Jag hade fått in henne på ett annat samtalsämne och vi började diskutera boken. Hon berättade om sina tankar och jag lyssnade noga. Det fanns inget så intressant som det Bella tänkte på. Kanske för att jag aldrig visste innan vad hon tänkte men det spelade ingen roll. Så fort hon öppnade munnen var jag tvungen att lyssna. Jag tittade på henne när hon berättade varför hon gillade boken. Hon talade med sådan glöd och sådan passion att jag, som redan fördömt boken blev nyfiken på den. Men hur mycket jag än trodde att jag kunde distarhera henne så suckade hon och fick tillbaka sin bekymrade rynka.

"Jag måste träffa Jacob."

Jag slöt ögonen och kände återigen svartsjukan blossa upp.

"Nej!" sa jag hårt.

"Det är verkligen inte farligt. Jag brukade tillbringa hela dagarna i La Push med dem och det hände aldrig någonting."

Hon envisades men hon lyckades inte låta riktigt självsäker. I slutet av meningen skälvde hennes röst till som bevisade motsatsen på vad hon sa. Jag ville inte ens föreställa mig vad som kunde hänt. Blotta tanken på att jag lämnat henne i händerna till en massa opålitliga hundar gjorde att jag avskydde mig själv. Jag väntade på att hon skulle hitta rösten igen.

"Du känner dem inte..." viskade hon fram.

Jag kände mig lite sårad. Varför ville hon så gärna vara med dem? Ville hon inte vara med mig lika mycket som jag ville vara med henne?

"Jag känner dem bättre än du tror Bella. Jag var här förra gången."

"Förra gången?"

Hon tittade förbryllat på mig och jag påminde henne om att vi stötte på dem för ungefär sjuttio år sedan. Jag hade klara minnen från den gången. Vi hade gjort misstaget att jaga på deras land vilket inte tolererades. Det var stora bestar och tanken på Bella i närheten av dem där stora gläfsande hundarna gjorde att jag ville hoppa framför henne och skydda henne. Jag spände blicken i Bella.

"Inser du att din otur verkar bli värre för varje dag som går. Din omättliga längtan efter allt som är dödligt var stark nog att rädda en flock muterade hunddjur från uttrotning. Om vi kunnat tappa din otur på flaska hade vi haft ett massförstörelsevapen."

Bella uppskattade inte skämtet och tittade skeptiskt på mig.

"Men det var inte jag som fick dem att återvända, vet du inte det?"

"Vet vad?"

"Min otur hade ingenting med saken att göra. Varulvarna kom tillbaka för att vampyrerna gjorde det." Bella tittade lite smått trotsigt på mig och jag kände att min förvåning strålade igenom.

Bella forsatte berätta om något Jacob hade slängt i henne om hur vår närvaro hade satt igång varulvarna. Det var ju helt befängt. Men Bella verkade tro på det.

"Edward tänk efter. För sjuttio år sedan kom ni hit, och varulvarna dök upp. Nu kommer ni tillbaka och varulvarna dyker upp igen. Tror du att det är ett sammanträffande?"

Jag tänkte igenom vad hon sagt. Jag trodde fortfarande inte på det, men det lät ändå vettigt det hon sade. Jag flinade mot henne.

"Carlisle kommer nog att bli väldigt intresserad av den teorin."

Bella fnös. "Teorin?"

Tänk om det ändå var rätt det Bella sade. Isåfall var det ännu en gång jag som utsatte henne för fara. Hade inte jag funnits i närheten hade inte heller hundarna gjort det. Allt verkade alltid leda tillbaka på mig, och jag gillade det inte. Men detta förändrade ändå inte det faktum att varulvarna inte var säkra.

"Situationen förblir oförändrad..." mumlade jag mot Bella.

Bella satt tyst en lång stund. Återigen gjorde det mig galen att jag inte kunde komma åt hennes tankar, Hatade hon mig nu? Började jag bli som en far för henne som förbjöd en massa saker? Jag ville inte bestämma över Bella, jag ville att hon skulle fatta egna förståndiga beslut, men ibland var hon för envis för sitt eget bästa.

Plötsligt drar hon ut stolen hon sitter på och tassar försiktigt fram till mig. Jag öppnar upp min famn och hon kryper upp i mitt knä. Jag känner hur jag andas ut av välbehag. Min Bella, vad jag älskade henne. Kunde hon inte bara förstå att jag brydde mig om henne och att jag aldrig skulle stå ut med om något hände henne?!

Hon tittade inte upp på mig men jag hörde hur hon ansträngde sig för att säga något mer, hon hade inte släppt ämnet.

"Var snäll och bara lyssna en liten stund. Det här handlar om mycket mer än att jag bara vill besöka en gammal vän. Jacob lider."

Bellas röst dog ut och jag kände hur det högg till i mitt hjärta. Dels för att Bella mådde dåligt, men ännu mer för att hon mådde dåligt på grund av Jacob. Hon fortsatte utan att titta upp.

"Jag kan inte låta bli att försöka hjälpa honom. Jag kan inte svika honom nu när han behöver mig. Bara för att han inte är mänsklig hela tiden... Han var där för mig när jag inte var särskilt mänsklig. Du vet inte hur det var..."

Jag hörde hur Bella försökte lägga fram det på ett sätt så att jag inte skulle klandra mig själv. Men hon misslyckades. Mina armar om henne hårdnade och jag kände hur känslorna for runt i kroppen. Jag hatade verkligen mig själv för att jag lämnade henne. Aldrig någonsin skulle jag förlåta mig själv. Vad ännu värre var att hon fick skuldkänslor varje gång hon tog upp det. Helt fel! Hon borde kasta det i ansiktet på mig, det var vad jag förtjänade. Bella var alldeles för snäll mot mig med tanke på vad jag gjort mot henne.

"Om Jacob inte hade hjälpt mig... Så är jag inte säker på vad du hade haft att komma hem till. Jag står i skuld till honom Edward."

Jag slöt mina ögon och mina käkar var hårt spända. Känslorna av att ha förlorat henne sköljde över mig så starkt att jag bara ville krama om henne hårt. Men det gjorde jag inte för hennes skull, hon skulle krossas om jag släppte ut mina känslor på det viset.

"Jag kommer aldrig att förlåta mig själv för att jag lämnade dig." viskade jag fram mellan sammanbitna tänder. "Inte om jag så lever i hundra tusen år..."

Återigen kom jag ihåg hur det hade känts då Rose hade ringt mig och berättat om Bella. Det var som om marken under mig rasat. Jag ville inte tro på det. Och när jag fick höra att Charlie var på begravning kändes det som jag föll ner i ett hål och aldrig kom upp igen. Jag kunde inte tänka på annat än att jag aldrig mer skulle få se henne i detta liv. Aldrig någonsin ville jag uppleva den känslan igen. Jag avbröts i mina tankar av att Bella lade en hand mot min kind. Hon lät den ligga där tills jag öppnade mina ögon och såg in i hennes ängsliga ögon.

"Du försökte bara göra det rätta. Och det hade säkert fungerat på vem som helst som inte är lika knäpp som jag. Hur som helst så är du här nu och det är det som är huvudsaken."

Jag förtjänade henne inte. Hon var alldeles för god mot mig.

"Om jag inte hade lämnat dig hade du inte känt något behov av att trösta en hund."

Jag fick ordet hund att låta som ett svärord och jag kunde se hur Bella förvånat ryckte till. Jag suckade. Hon var tvungen att förstå det här.

"Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska säga det här. Det kommer nog att låta ganska grymt. Men jag har varit väldigt nära att förlora dig. Jag vet hur det känns att tro att jag har förlorat dig. Jag tänker inte acceptera att du gör något farligt."

Bella tittade vädjande på mig. Jag hade svårt för dem där ögonen men den här gången var jag tvungen att stålsätta mig.

"Du måste lita på mig den här gången, jag klarar mig."

Jag tittade sorgset på henne. Jag litade på henne, det var Jacob jag inte var säker på. Men det var aldrig hennes avsikt att råka illa ut, allt hände bara henne utan orsak så hon kunde inte riktigt försäkra mig helt om att hon skulle klara sig.

"Snälla du..." viskade jag mot henne.

"Snälla vad?"

Jag kände hur mina ögon var intensiva när jag såg in i hennes. Jag ville så gärna att hon skulle förstå det här.

"Snälla, för min skull. Snälla, gör en medveten ansträngning att undvika farliga situationer. Jag ska göra allt jag kan, men jag skulle uppskatta lite hjälp."

"Jag ska jobba på det." muttrade hon surt mot mig.

Jag hade sårat henne igen. Hon trodde att jag inte litade på henne. Varför kunde hon bara inte förstå att jag älskade henne så oerhört mycket. Jag kunde inte vara tyst, känslorna var så starka.

"Har du någon aning om hur mycket du betyder för mig? Någon som helst uppfattning om hur mycket jag älskar dig?"

Jag tystnade och tryckte hennes huvud mot mitt bröst och vilade min haka mot hennes hjässa.

Hon var mitt liv. Vi var ett kött. Så länge hon ville ha mig, och det hoppades jag innerligt att hon ville länge till, så skulle jag aldrig lämna henne, eller se till att hon for illa på något sätt.

Bella pressade läpparna mot min hals och jag suckade av njutningen som strömmade genom kroppen.

"Jag vet hur mycket jag älskar dig." viskade hon fram.

Återigen trodde hon att hennes kärlek till mig var mycket större än den jag förklarat till henne.

"Du jämför ett litet träd med skogen!" mumlade jag i hennes hår.

"Omöjligt." fick hon fram.

Jag himlade med ögonen mot henne och sa sedan i så mjuk ton som jag kunde få fram.

"Inga varulvar."

Hon suckade och jag förstod att trots min kärleksförklaring så hade hon inte släppt tanken på att träffa Jacob Black. Svartsjukan blossade återigen upp.

"Det går jag inte med på, jag måste träffa Jacob." hon försökte låta bestämd men jag hörde att hon var lite tveksam i att säga emot mig.

"Då måste jag stoppa dig." sa jag lugnt tillbaka.

Hon stelnade till lite och jag förstod att hon visste att jag menade allvar. Jag skulle verkligen stoppa henne. Men det var bara för hennes egna bästa, det var allafall vad jag intalade mig.

"Vi får väl se..." sa hon med skämtsam ton. "Han är fortfarande min vän."

Jag orkade inte prata mer om den saken så jag kysste henne istället på hjässan och sa inget mer. Vi satt båda tysta länge, hon i min famn och jag med min haka vilandes på hennes hjässa.

Jag visste att hon skulle försöka söka upp Jacob, så pass väl kände jag henne, hon var den mest envisa människa jag visste och när hon ville något så skulle hon bara göra det. Jag ville inte vara den som stoppade henne, men jag hade menat allvar skulle hon försöka så skulle jag hindra henne. Charlies tankar fick mig att vakna till.

_"Klockan är faktiskt halv elva nu. Sparkar inte Bella ut honom snart så gör jag det!"_

Jag tittade på klockan som hängde på väggen. Den var faktiskt halv elva. Vart hade tiden försvunnit. Jag kände mig sorgsen när jag tänkte på att jag hade slösat bort den mesta av min tid med henne genom att diskutera och argumentera. Helt plötsligt kändes allt väldigt löjligt.

Jag suckade lite lätt och Bella blinkade till mot mig som om hon vaknat ur en dröm.

"Vad är det?"

"Jag tror jag måste röra på mig innan Charlie kommer och "sparkar ut mig"!"

Jag log lätt mot henne och även hon tittade förvånat mot klockan. Panik speglades i hennes ögon och jag gav mig själv en mental spark eftersom det var på grund av mig hon reagerade så varje gång jag skulle gå.

"Var inte orolig." viskade jag mjukt i hennes öra. "Jag kommer senare ikväll igen!"

Jag kysste henne ömt och kunde känna hur hennes hjärta trummade snabbare. Vad jag älskade det ljudet. Jag stönade och drog mig undan från henne till hennes besvikelse. Jag log åt hennes ansiktsuttryck och blinkade sedan mot henne innan jag började gå mot dörren.

"Hejdå Charlie!" sa jag artigt innan jag gick ut genom dörren och jag hörde hur han muttrade surt tillbaka till mig. Utan hans vetskap skulle jag om ett par timmar smyga in genom Bellas fönster och sitta hos henne genom natten. Det var vår speciella tid. Även om hon sov så älskade jag att bara sitta där och titta på henne och få andas in hennes underbara doft. Då och då kunde hon prata i sömnen och alla gånger mitt namn dök upp kände jag alltid en värme sprida sig genom min kalla kropp.

Jag hade ändå en grejj jag var tvungen att göra innan jag skulle tillbaka till Bella. Jag var tvungen att prata med Alice. Jag visste att Bella på något sätt skulle lyckas smita förbi mig och försöka komma iväg till La Push. Jag kände mig hemsk som förbjöd henne till något, men jag visste hur opålitliga dem där hundarna var. Det krävdes inte mycket för att få dem upprörda och vad jag sett då jag senast mötte Jacob så visste han en hel del om Bellas önskningar om odödligt liv och det hade inte varit speciellt populärt. Min blick hårdnade och jag kände ändå att jag gjorde rätt.

Jag var bara tvungen att be Alice hålla ett öga på Bellas framtid och sen kunde jag åka tillbaka till mitt livs kärlek som förmodligen redan satt och väntade på mig.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **_Tack så otroligt mycket för era kommentarer, det gör mig så glad och det är mycket roligare att fortsätta skriva :) !_

_Hoppas ni gillar den här delen med! :D_

Dagen efter strålade Bella. Hon var glad och artig mot alla i skolan och hade hela tiden ett leende på läpparna. Jag skrattade åt henne då hon till och med underminerat sig och hälsat på Lauren.

"Varav denna glädje?" frågade jag samtidigt som jag lade armen om hennes midja.

Hon log glatt upp mot mig innan hon ställde sig på tå och gav mig en lätt kyss.

"Jag är fri." var allt hon sa.

Jag kunde inte undgå att skratta åt henne. All den här lyckan för att hon äntligen delvis sluppit sitt utegångsförbud. Jag skakade på huvudet. Jag skulle aldrig förstå mig på henne.

När vi kom in i matsalen gick vi och satte oss vid vårat vanliga bord. Det hade automatiskt blivit vårt bord eftersom ingen annnan ville sitta hos oss, med undantag för Alice, Angela och Ben. Angela var den som först vågat komma fram och sitta med oss, det tog naturligtvis inte lång tid innan hon dragit med sig Ben som först hade hållit sig på sin kant. Jag log mot Angela när hon mötte min blick och hon log blygt tillbaka.

_"Bella ser glad ut idag. Undrar om det har hänt något särskilt?"_

Angelas tankar var alltid oskyldiga och handlade alltid om andra, hur dem mådde, om hon kunde hjälpa någon. Hon var god rakt igenom och därför gillade jag henne.

"Har ni skickat era inbjudningskort än?"

Angelas fråga var riktad mot alla men hon tittade på Bella.

_"Vad har Bella nu på sig? Aldrig kan den tjejen klara något själv... Lyssnar hon inte när jag ger henne tips eller? Kanske om vi skulle göra om hennes garderob..."_

Alice tankar var i full gång och jag tror nästan Bella märkte vad Alice tänkte på då hon synade Bellas kläder. Bella rynkade näsan mot Alice och vände sig sedan mot Angela för att svara. Jag tog tillfället i akt och nöp Alice lätt i armen. Ingen märkte något men Alice stirrade surt på mig.

_"Vad var det där bra för då?"_

Jag tittade menande mellan henne och Bella.

_"Hennes kläder?"_ Alice tittade undrande på mig. _"Så nu får jag inte ens tänka för mig själv bara för att du tycker att jag är nedlåtande mot din kära?"_

Jag gjorde en grimas mot henne och hon räckte snabbt ut tungan.

"Du då Alice?"

Alice vände sig snabbt mot Angela och såg hur oskyldig ut som helst. Jag flinade mot henne.

"Jag är klar." sa Alice och log mot Angela.

"Tur för dig!" Angela suckade djupt och såg bedrövad ut. "Mamma har ungefär tusen kusiner och hon förväntar sig att jag ska skriva personliga inbjudningar till allihop. Jag kommer att få handledsinflammation. Jag kan inte skjuta på det längre, men jag fasar verkligen för det."

Jag kunde se högarna med inbjudningskort i Angelas tankar. Hon skojade verkligen inte, det var hur många som helst,

"Jag kan hjälpa dig." Jag tittade förvånat på Bella som såg uppriktigt på Angela. "Om du står ut med min fruktansvärda handstil."

Jag log varmt mot Bella då hon sneglade mot mig. Det här var en bra grej, väldigt mänskligt. Hur mycket jag än ville vara med henne och ha henne för mig själv så var mänskliga vänner något som hon inte skulle kunna umgås med på samma sätt senare.

Angela såg otroligt lättad ut.

"Vad snäll du är. Jag kommer när du vill."

Bella såg lite kluven ut.

"Jag kommer hellre hem till dig - om det går bra. Jag är dödstrött på mitt hus, Charlie hävde mitt utegångsförbud igår."

Bella flinade så stort att jag började undra om hon inte fick kramp i kinderna. Men samtidigt var jag glad för hennes skull. Alice var också glad, hennes tankar började virvla runt i ett virrvarr.

_"Åh Bella är fri. Det finns så mycket jag har kommit på som vi ska göra. Vissa saker kanske hon inte gillar först men om jag pratar med Edward kanske han kan..."_

Jag fasade redan nu vad jag skulle komma att ställas för men försökte att inte tänka på det. Nu var det Bella som gällde, det var alltid Bella som gällde.

"Jag tyckte du sa att du var inspärrad på livstid." sa Angela med glädje i rösten.

Mike som satt några stolar bort med Lauren och Jessica måste ha hört Bella för han tittade smått intresserat upp.

_"Hm, Bella har inte utegångsförbud längre... Då kanske vi kan hitta på något efter jobbet någon gång."_

Jag kände hur jag fick behärska mig för att inte blänga rakt på honom. Han gav aldrig upp. Jag visste att Bella inte kände något för honom men jag kunde ändå inte rå för att jag ville smälla till Mike varje gång han fick tankar och syner om honom och min Bella.

"Det är ju toppen Bella, vi måste ut och fira!"

Angela blev ivrig och sträckte sig efter Bellas händer. Bella log varmt mot henne. Jag kunde höra Alice tankar börja snurra vilt.

"Vad ska vi hitta på?" funderade hon högt.

Jag skrockade lågt då jag såg vad hon funderade på. Det var allt mellan en resa till Europa och Paris till att ta en tripp genom Afrika.

"Vad du än tänker Alice så tvivlar jag på att jag är så fri."

Jag log menande mot Alice och tryckte mig lite närmare Bella. Hon var inte dum, hon kände Alice nästan lika väl som om det skulle vara hennes egen syster. Alice tankar avbröts snabbt och hon såg misstänksamt på Bella.

"Är man fri så är man väl fri?!"

Jag skakade lite på huvudet åt min naiva syster.

_"Skaka inte på huvudet åt mig!"_

Alice förmanade mig strängt medan hon väntade på Bellas svar.

"Jag har nog vissa begränsningar... Den nordamerikanska kontinenten t ex. "

Angela och Ben skrattade hjärtligt och tänkte det som ett skämt. Jag skrattade mer för att jag visste hur besviken Alice blev, hon satsade alltid stort.

"Vad ska vi göra ikväll då?" frågade hon besviket.

"Ingenting. Vi väntar ett par dagar och försäkrar oss om att han inte skämtade. Det är hur som helst skoldag imorgon."

"Då firar vi till helgen istället."

Jag gav Alice en varnande blick, jag ville inte att Bellas goda humör skulle förvärras. Men Alice gav mig en sur blick.

_"Tro inte att du får ha henne för dig själv hela tiden."_

Jag flinade mot henne och sneglade mot Bella.

"Gärna." svarade hon glatt.

Jag tittade lite förvånat på henne och hon log varmt mot mig. Hon måste ha varit på bättre humör än jag förstått.

Alice och Angela började genast att diskutera vad man kunde hitta på. Återigen kände jag stor tacksamhet mot Angela. Genom att hon hade sett förbi allas olika fördomar hade hon inte bara glatt Bella utan också Alice. Flera gånger hade jag i Alice tankar kunnat se den glädje hon känt av att vara lite mer normal och att ha vänner. Vi hade levt så länge i avskildhet att det här var något stort att kunna sitta och samtala med vanliga människor som inte var rädda för oss.

Mina tankar avbröts av Bellas bekymrade ansikte, hon såg ut som om hon var någon helt annanstans i tankarna. Men innan jag hann fråga henne vad som var fel såg jag på Alice att hon fick en syn och jag tittade vad det var som fick henne att så helt försvinna in i vad hon såg. Så fort jag såg vad det var fick jag hålla fast mig i bordet för att inte ta med mig Bella och rusa ut från matsalen. Victorias eldröda hår och hennes långa utdragna muskeldrag speglades i Alice tankar. Hon var utanför Forks, på väg in. Jag kunde även se hur Emmet och Jasper var där, redo att angripa.

Jag var tvungen att få bort Bella härifrån.

_"I helgen..." _tänkte Alice samtidigt som synen spelades upp framför henne.

"Alice? Alice?"

Jag hade varit så inne i det Alice sett att jag inte insett att vi måste ha sett helt borta ut. Angela viftade nu med handen framför Alice som inte reagerade. Ben hade också vänt sig mot Alice och tittade undrande på henne. Bella hade också vaknat ur sina grublerier men hon såg mer ängslig ut. Hon visste vad som hände, hon visste vad som hände med Alice när hon såg ut som hon gjorde nu.

Jag skrattade till lite avslappnat och Angela och Bens blickar vändes mot mig. Bella synade fortfarande Alice. Jag sparkade till Alice under bordet och hon ryckte till och synen försvann från hennes inre.

"Är det redan dags för din sovstund?" sa jag retsamt.

"Förlåt, jag måste ha dagdrömt." sa Alice oberört. _"Tro inte att jag glömmer den där sparken!"_ la hon ilsket till i sina tankar.

Ben sa något om att dagdrömma och Alice kastade sig ivrigt in i samtalet men i tankarna var hon inte alls med.

_"Såg du Edward?"_

Jag bet ihop tänderna och nickade en snabb osynlig nickning. Alice såg det och fortsatte i tankarna.

_"Ta det lugnt nu Edward, det är inte så illa som det ser ut."_

Jag gav henne en ironisk blick. Hon sneglade snabbt mot mig för att se min reaktion och himlade sedan med ögonen.

_"Okej, det är väl inte jätte bra. Men det var utanför Forks, Victoria försökte ta sig in men vi är redo Edward. Du såg Jasper och Emmet, det enda som behövs nu är att Bella inte får reda på något. Du vet hur ängslig hon blir."_

Alice nickade snabbt mot Bella och jag sneglade på henne. Hon tittade misstänksamt mellan mig och Alice. Hon visste utan tvekan att något var på gång. Jag var tvungen att få henne att tänka på annat. Bella behövde inte mer att oroa sig över, det var tillräckligt som det var ändå.

Resten av dagen var jag rädd för att försäga mig om jag pratade med henne. Hon såg likgiltig ut men då och då kunde jag se irritationen som strålade igenom då hon inte fick veta det hon ville. Men hon var tålmodig och väntade in mig. Jag nedvärderade mig till och med att stanna och prata med Mike Newton bara för att få tiden att gå, för att slippa ställa till svars inför Bellas frågande ögon.

"Hur är det med dig Mike?"

Jag tittade artigt på honom när jag frågat, han såg självsäkert på mig men hans tankar avslöjade annat.

_"Hjälp, Edward Cullen?! Vad kan han vilja mig? Vad är detta?" _"Jodå det är bra... Har lite problem med min bil bara."

Jag kunde se hur Bella tittade förvånat med stora ögon på mig men jag ignorerade henne.

"Jasså, är det fel på batteriet eller?"

_"Vad är det här? När pratade han senast med mig?"_

Mike fortsatte misstänksamt att betrakta mig men svarade ändå på mina frågor.

"Jag kan lite om bilar. Jag kan ta en titt på den om du vill? Jag ska bara köra hem Alice och Bella först."

Både Mikes och Bellas munnar var öppna av förvåning och jag tittade frågande på Mike.

_"Vågar jag det? Släppa in Cullen hemma hos mig? Nej jag ryser bara jag tänker på det!"_

Jag förstod redan innan han svarade att mina chanser att komma ifrån Bella ett tag genom Mike inte skulle funka.

"Eh, tack. Men jag måste till jobbet nu, kanske en annan dag." mumlade Mike fram och försvann snabbt bort från oss.

Bella synade mig misstänksamt och jag ville så gärna berätta det hon ville veta, men jag kunde verkligen inte.

När vi hoppade in i bilen satt Alice redan där.

_"Har hon fått reda på något?"_

Jag skakade knappt synbart på huvudet. Alice nickade nöjt.

Så fort vi satt oss vände sig Bella mot mig.

"Vad var det där om?"

"Jag försökte bara vara hjälpsam." sa jag enkelt

Alice såg hur Bella var på väg att ställa en rad frågor och hon böjde sig ivrigt fram mellan oss och började babbla en massa om att Rosalie var bättre på bilar än mig. Jag låtsades lyssna och nickade och hummade på rätt ställen men egentligen höll jag blicken på Bella. Hon såg ut att vara djupt i sina tankar. Hon var så vacker. Jag skulle aldrig få nog av att titta på henne. Det sårade mig att hon misstänkte att jag undanhöll något för henne, men jag visste hur Bella var. Hon skulle bli mer upprörd över att andra gav sig in i en kamp mot Viktoria eftersom hon tyckte att det var hennes problem. Då var det bättre att inte låta henne veta något om det, tills faran var över. Det svåra var bara att få bort henne över helgen utan att göra henne för misstänksam.

När jag släppte av Alice gav hon mig en skarp blick.

_"Ge inte efter nu Edward!"_

Jag låtsades inte om hennes varnande ord utan log bara mot henne och vinkade hejdå.

När vi körde mot Bellas hus satt vi båda tysta. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Jag försökte bara komma på något sätt att komma bort med Bella från Forks i helgen. Då och då sneglade jag mot Bella. Hon tittade oroligt ut genom fönstret. Jag kom då på att hon visste att Alice hade sett NÅGOT, bara inte vad. Hon visste ju inte vad det var, hon väntade ju bara på att jag skulle berätta om det var farligt eller inte. Hon skulle ju fråga mig om det förr eller senare. Jag var tvungen att komma på något att säga om det med.

När vi körde in på Bellas uppfart kände jag att jag ändå var tvungen att säga något.

"Inte så mycket läxor ikväll?"

"Mm."

Bella svarade kort och såg uttråkat ut genom fönstret. Jag suckade innombords, det här var tortyr. Jag ville prata med Bella, få höra hennes underbara röst. Jag tänkte inte försvinna från henne iallafall.

"Tror du jag får komma in igen?"

"Charlie blev inte tokig när du kom och hämtade mig imorse."

Hon ryckte på axlarna i en likgiltig gest men jag hörde att hon inte var helt säker. Jag förstod henne men tänkte att jag får tackla med Charlie sen, nu ville jag bara vara med Bella.

Bella gick in på sitt rum och jag följde efter henne. Hon var fortfarande tyst fast besluten att jag var den som först skulle berätta. Jag satte mig istället lugnt på hennes säng medan hon skulle få upp ett mejl från sin mamma. Hon tittade nervöst på datorn och medan hon väntade började hon trumma med fingrarna mot skrivbordet.

Jag kunde inte rå för hur jag kände att om jag haft ett hjärta skulle det slått fort nu. Hon satt i en ledig ställning med det ena benet över det andra. Hennes långa hår var slarvigt uppsatt och hennes vackra fingrar trummade på skrivbordet. Jag reste mig ur sängen och gick fram till henne och lade en hand om hennes trummande fingrar. Hennes hud mot min fick hela mig att stråla.

"Är vi lite rastlösa idag?" mumlade jag fram i hennes öra.

Hon såg irriterat upp på mig men mina känslor hade tagit överhanden och jag var nu bara några centimeter från hennes ansikte. Jag kunde se hur irritationen försvann och hennes hjärta började dunka fortare och högre. Jag log mot henne samtidigt som jag tryckte mina läppar mot hennes. Hennes andning blev snabbare och jag kände hur jag ville ha hela henne. Hur lite det än gick så ville jag det så gärna. Jag tänjde på min självkontroll och drog mina fingrar genom hennes hår samtidigt som jag fortsatte kyssa henne. Hon blev ivirgare och lade armarna om min hals samtidigt som jag tryckte hennes kropp närmare min. Ingen i hela världen skulle kunna få mig att känna så här som Bella gjorde. Jag kände att jag testat mig länge nog och skulle precis backa undan från henne då hon tryckte sig tätt intill mig och hennes tunga gled över mina läppar. Hur gärna jag än ville följa det spåret hon nu började på så visste jag att för hennes egen säkerhet måste jag sluta.

Skrattande backade jag undan från henne med all självkontroll jag kunde uppbringa.

"Å Bella..." suckade jag fram.

Hon tittade längtansfullt på mig.

"Jag borde kanske säga att jag är ledsen men det är jag inte."

Hon tittade trotsigt på mig och jag hörde hur hennes hjärta började få tillbaka sin normala rytm.

"Och jag borde vara ledsen över att du inte är ledsen men det är jag inte. Jag måste nog sätta mig på sängen."

Kraften att omfamna henne ännu en gång var stor och jag backade sakta undan från henne och satte mig på hennes säng. Hon suckade.

"Om du anser att det är nödvändigt."

Jag log snett mot henne då hon ruskade lite på sig som för att återfå kontroll över vad hon höll på med. Hon vände sig mot datorn och började knappra på tangenterna.

"Hälsa Renée från mig."

"Det ska jag göra."

Bella koncentrerade sig på datorn och jag såg bara hennes ryggtavla. Jag hade bara träffat Renée på sjukhuset den gången efter att James hade attackerat Bella. Hon verkade vara så som Bella beskrivit henne. Jag visste att Bella alltid tagit ett stort ansvar för sin mamma och att det var mycket på grund av Renée som Bella hade svårt för allt som hade med giftermål att göra.

Jag blev plötsligt nyfiken på vad Bella och hennes mamma kunde tänkas skriva till varandra och gick fram och ställde mig bakom Bella. Det var ganska formella svar och frågor dem hade till varandra. Det enda jag reagerade på var att Renée hade frågat om Jacob. Jag fick behålla mitt lugn för att inte gnissla tänder. Skulle alla motarbeta mig på den punkten?

Plötsligt såg jag något svart ligga i någon låda vid Bellas skrivbord, en massa sladdar hängde ut från den. Jag fick granska den ett tag innan jag förstod att det var bilradion hon fått i födelsedagspresent förra året. Bella vände sig plötsligt om och ryckte till lite då hon märkte att jag var närmare än hon trott.

"Vad har du gjort?"

Hon följde min blick som fastnade på stereon och en rad känslor speglades i ansiktet på henne.

"Den ville inte lossna från instrumentbrädan!" mumlade hon fram.

"Så du kände dig tvingad att tortera den?" jag kände mig sårad. Även om det inte var jag som gav henne presenten så var det en gåva från min familj. Varför hade hon förstört den så?

"Du vet hur jag är med verktyg, ingen smärta orsakades avsiktligt."

Hon försökte låta skämtsam, men hon kunde inte dölja smärtan som speglades i hennes ögon. Jag översvallades av mina känslor och förstod att det var mig om någon jag skulle skylla på om radion var trasig, det var mitt fel att hon rev ut den. Med spelad sorg skakade jag på huvudet.

"Du har dödat den."

När hon märkte att jag inte längre verkade sårad utan tog lätt på det som hänt ryckte hon lätt på axlarna.

"Nåväl!"

"Du har inte haft någon större nytta av dina födelsedagspresenter." Det var ingen fråga, mer ett konstanterande. Den här gången lät jag nog sårad igen men jag lade ingen skuld på henne, inte alls. Den här gången var det bara mig jag skyllde på. Det hjälpte inte att Bella plötsligt blev blek och flackade med ögonen som om hon inte visste vad hon skulle säga. Hade jag vetat att jag skulle orsaka så stor förödelse genom att lämna henne hade jag aldrig i hela mitt liv satt henne i en sådan situation. Men nu var det gjort och jag fick skörda vad jag sått.

Plötsligt såg jag även flygbiljetterna hon fått av Esme och Carlisle och jag fick en idé.

"Inser du att dem här snart går ut?" sa jag och höll upp biljetterna framför henne.

"Nej jag hade faktiskt glömt bort dem."

Min plan började ta form och den kunde faktiskt funka. Jag kunde kanske få iväg Bella över helgen iallafall. Med lättsamhet i rösten och ett leende på läpparna såg jag henne i ögonen.

"Nåja, vi kan fortfarande hinna. Du är ju fri nu, och vi har inga planer för helgen eftersom du vägrar följa med mig på skolbalen." Bella grimaserade och jag flinade mot henne innan jag fortsatte. "Varför inte fira din frihet på det här sättet?"

Jag viftade med biljetterna och såg lyckligt på henne. Jag var glad över att jag tänkt ut något som faktiskt funkade. Bella tittade förvånat på mig.

"Genom att åka till Florida?"

Hennes förvåning byttes till misstänksamhet. Jag fick akta mig lite. Jag glömde att Bella var smartare en de flesta och att hon kände mig ganska väl.

"Du sa ju någonting om att den nordamerikanska kontinenten var godtagbar." sa jag lättsamt.

Hon fortsatte att blänga på mig.

"Nå? Ska vi hälsa på Renée eller inte?" sa jag lite otåligt. Min plan funkade inte så bra om jag inte fick med henne.

"Charlie kommer aldrig gå med på det."

"Charlie kan inte hindra dig från att träffa din mor. Hon har fortfarande den huvudsakliga vårdnaden."

Bella såg irriterad ut.

"Ingen har vårdnaden om mig, jag är vuxen."

Jag flinade lite mot henne, eftersom hon sa emot sig själv.

"Precis."

Bella såg ut som om hon dividerade med sig själv. Ena stunden såg hon bestämd ut andra såg hon tvivlande ut. Hennes ansikte speglade en rad olika bestämmelser och känslor. Jag skulle kunna sitta och begrunda henne hur länge som helst. Efter ett tag suckade hon.

"Inte den här helgen."

Jag kände hur mitt mod sjönk.

"Varför inte?"

"Jag vill inte bråka med Charlie, inte när han nyss har förlåtit mig."

Hennes tankar var goda, som vanligt. Men åkte vi så löste sig det mesta.

"Jag tycker att den här helgen vore perfekt." muttrade jag fram.

"En annan gång."

Min kära Bella, hon var så envis. Jag hatade att jag skulle låta självisk, men ibland var det enda sättet att nå henne genom hennes skuldkänslor.

"Du är inte den enda som varit instängd i det här huset vet du."

Jag förväntade mig att hon skulle se ängsligt på mig eller ändra sig snabbt men istället kom misstänksamheten tillbaka i hennes blick. Hon var verkligen uppmärksam idag och jag kände på mig att det inte skulle bli särskilt lätt att få iväg henne.

"Du kan åka vart du vill." påpekade hon likgiltigt.

"Omvärlden är inte intressant för mig utan dig."

Det var total sanning. Jag ville inte åka någonstans utan att få med mig henne. Hon himlade med ögonen åt mig som om det jag sa skulle vara överdrift.

"Jag menar allvar."

"Låt oss ta omvärlden ett steg i taget okej? Vi kan till exempel börja med bio i Port Angeles..."

Hon tänkte alltså inte gå med på Florida. Jag stönade åt hennes envishet.

"Glöm det, vi pratar om det senare." för det skulle vi göra. Jag tänkte inte släppa den här idén.

"Det finns ingenting mer att prata om."

Jag ryckte på axlarna för att hon inte skulle förstå att jag tyckte att det fanns massor att prata om. Det gällde bara att ta upp det vid rätt tillfälle.

"Då så, nytt samtalsämne." Bella tittade på mig och plötsligt kom oron tillbaka som jag sett i hennes ögon i bilen. "Vad såg Alice på lunchen idag?"

Hon granskade mitt ansikte och försökte hitta någon slags reaktion. Eftersom jag hade förberett mig hela dagen för detta så förblev jag samlad. Men jag kände ändå hur mina ögon hårdnade då jag fick upp synen av Victoria som var ute efter min Bella. Jag hatade att ljuga för Bella, men jag hoppades hon skulle förlåta mig för det här.

"Hon har flera gånger sett Jasper på ett märkligt ställe, någonstans i sydväst, tror hon. Nära hans förra... familj. Men han har inga medvetna planer på att återvända. Det bekymrar henne."

"Åh!"

Bella såg besviken ut och jag undrade vad hon hade trott eller föreställt sig som fått henne att gå och oroa sig och nu se besviken ut? Om jag ändå kunde läsa hennes tankar.

"Varför berättade du inte det tidigare?" Hon lät anklagande och ett sting av dåligt samvete högg till då jag tänkte på vad jag egentligen inte berättar för henne.

"Jag visste inte att du hade märkt något. Och det är säkert ingenting viktigt."

Återigen såg hon smått besviken ut men också väldigt tankfull. Jag gick fram och lade armarna på henne.

"Vad tänker du på?" mumlade jag i hennes hår.

Svaret kom inte direkt och jag stönade av otålighet.

"Inget särskilt. Ska vi börja med läxorna?"

Hon vände sig tvärt och började plocka fram sina böcker. Jag tittade på henne och log. Hon visste att hon kunde utnyttja att jag inte kunde höra hennes tankar och ibland undrade jag om hon inte gillade att använda sig av det vapnet. Men jag pressade henne inte mer på den punkten.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jag är såå glad :D ! Ni är så snälla att jag nästan blir rörd. Jag är ledsen att den här delen tagit ett tag, men hoppas ni gillar det här jag skrivit nu. Enjoy!_

Vi satt i köket och gjorde läxorna. Mina hade jag gjort förr så jag var snabbt klar, medan Bella satt med sina lite längre. Några gånger försökte jag hjälpa henne men hon fräste fram att hon minsann klarade det själv så jag lutade mig tillbaka och tittade på henne istället. Det skulle jag aldrig få nog av. Efter ett tag suckade hon och lade ifrån sig pennan.

"Nog med tortyr för idag... Jag gör mat nu istället Charlie kommer snart hem."

Jag log mot henne och reste mig för att hjälpa till.

"Edward du behöver inte..."

"Jo men jag vill, det är ingen fara!"

Jag kysste hennes panna och började skära grönsaker. Då och då kunde jag inte undgå att grimasera åt vissa starka dofter från maten, men annars var jag nöjd så länge jag fick vara nära Bella.

Bella sa att hon ansträngde sig extra med maten för att hålla Charlies humör uppe. Men det behövdes inte. När han körde in på uppfarten registrerade han inte ens att min bil stod där så jag gissade på att det skulle bli en av de lugnare kvällarna. Jag hade rätt. Charlie var på ett ovanligt bra humör och inte ens i hans tankar sa han något förolämpande mot mig.

"Det där var suveränt Bella!" sa Charlie efter sin tredje portion.

"Kul att du tyckte om det, hur var det på jobbet?"

Innan Charlie hann svara så såg jag i hans tankar vad det var som gjorde honom så glad. Han hade pratat med Billy idag. Naturligtvis! Billy hade även bjudit över dem dit i helgen. Jag stönade lågt. Det här var inte så bra. Inte nog med att jag måste försöka få med Bella ut ur Forks, nu skulle jag få övertala henne om att inte sticka till varulvarna också.

"...Sedan pratade jag med Billy i telefon en stund."

Charlie granskade Bella precis som jag gjorde.

"Hur är det med honom?"

Bella lät oberörd men jag förstod att hennes tankar automatiskt gick till Jacob.

"Bara bra, han har lite ont i lederna."

"Åh. Så synd."

"Ja. Han ville att vi skulle komma dit i helgen. Han tänkte bjuda hem Clearwaters och Uleys också. En sorts slutspelsfest."

"Hm..."

Ingen sa något mer. Jag visste att skulle jag säga något nu skulle jag få Charlie på mig.

_"Varför är Bella så sen med att säga ja till det här? Jag vet ju att hon vill träffa Jacob! Det är säkert Cullen pojken som ligger bakom nu igen..."_

Charlies fördömmande tankar mot mig var tillbaka och jag suckade lågt samtidigt som Bella reste sig upp och samlade ihop tallrikarna. Jag ställde mig snabbt bredvid henne och tog fram torkhanduken. Tystnaden började bli pinsam och jag förstod att någon skulle säga något snart. Plötsligt kom jag på... Det var en stor risk men jag var tvungen att pröva, det här var det bästa tillfället jag kunde få.

"Har Bella berättat att mina föräldrar gav henne flygbiljetter i artonårspresent för att hon skulle kunna åka och hälsa på Renée?"

Tallriken Bella höll i föll i backen och skvätte upp vatten och lödder överallt. Jag sneglade lite på henne och hon tittade förvånat tillbaka på mig.

"Bella?" Charlie såg lika förvånad ut han.

Bella hämtade sig någorlunda.

"Ja det stämmer..." sa hon mellan slutna tänder samtidigt som hon böjde sig efter tallriken.

Charlie blängde på mig.

_"Vad är det du planerar pojk?" _"Nej det har hon inte nämnt."

"Hm." mumlade jag fram. Jag visste att Charlie skulle fortsätta på min linje och hjälpa mig fullgöra min plan.

"Tog du upp det av någon särskild anledning?" Charlies röst var hård och jag log ett osynligt leende eftersom han sa precis det jag hoppats på.

"De går snart ut." sa jag likgiltigt. "Jag tror att Esme skulle bli sårad om Bella inte använde dem. Inte för att hon skulle säga någonting..."

Jag kände hur Bella stirrade på mig. Jag gillade inte att gå bakom hennes rygg genom Charlie på det här viset. Men jag var tvungen.

_"Hm, Bella skulle behöva hälsa på Renée. Det var längesedan..." _"Det är nog en bra ide att du hälsar på din mamma, Bella. Hon skulle bli jätteglad. Men det förvånar mig att du inte har sagt någonting om det."

"Jag glömde."

Bella slet inte blicken från mig utan fortsatte att stirra misstroget på mig.

"Du glömde att någon gav dig flygbiljetter?"

Charlie lät tvivlande. Bella slutade äntligen att stirra på mig och vände sig mot vasken igen.

"Mm," svarade hon kort.

_"Han kan inte ha tagit upp det utan anledning, jag slår vad om..." _"Jag lade märke till att du sa att DE snart går ut, Edward. Hur många flygbiljetter fick hon av dina föräldrar."

Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Nu fick det bära eller brista.

"En tur och returbiljett till henne... och en till mig."

Bella tappade återigen tallriken, ett bevis på att hon var nervös, men denna gång i vasken. Charlie blev röd av ilska och i hans tankar for det en rad protester. Men det jobbigaste var inte hans reaktion det var Bellas. Hennes kinder hettade av irritation och panik for genom hennes ögon. Jag visste att hon inte ville göra Charlie upprörd och hon var förmodligen väldigt arg på mig just nu. Men om hon visste att jag gjorde det för att skydda henne skulle hon förstå.

"Det kommer inte på fråga!" skrek Charlie.

"Varför inte? Du sa ju själv att det var en bra ide att hon hälsade på sin mamma."

Jag talade lugnt och resonligt. Men bara genom att höra hans tankar förstod jag att jag gett mig på en omöjlig uppgift. Han var lika envis som Bella, jag skulle inte få med henne.

"Du åker ingenstans med honom unga dam!" röt Charlie fram mot Bella.

Mitt dåliga samvete kom till liv igen och jag tittade sorgset på Bella. Det var absolut inte meningen att hon skulle få skulden. Men Bella såg inte ledsen eller sorgsen ut. Hennes ögon glödde av ilska och hon tog ett steg framåt mot Charlie.

"Jag är inget barn längre pappa, och jag har inte utegångsförbud längre."

Jag tittade förvånat på Bella. Det här tog en annorlunda vändning.

"Jo det har du, från och med nu!" Charlie var ursinnig och han frustade ilsket.

"Varför?"

"För att jag säger det."

"Måste jag påminna dig om att jag är myndig nu Charlie?"

"Det är mitt hus- du följer mina regler!"

Jag var beredd att säga till Bella att det räckte. Att vi inte behövde tjata mer om den där resan. Jag kunde komma på något annat för att få bort henne i helgen. Men hon hann före mig.

"Om det är så du vill ha det. Vill du att jag flyttar ut ikväll? Eller kan jag få några dagar på mig att packa?"

Jag vågade knappt andas på den laddade stämningen som uppstod. Charlies tankar försökte jag stänga ute men det var svårt eftersom han skrek en rad fula ord. Bella tog ett djupt andetag och fortsatte med en aning resonligare röst.

"Jag avtjänar mitt straff utan att klaga när jag gjort något fel, pappa, men jag tänker inte stå ut med dina förutfattade meningar."

Charlie fick inte fram några vettiga ord utan fräste fram osammanhängande meningar.

"Jag vet att du vet att jag har all rätt att hälsa på mamma i helgen."

Jag spetsade öronen. Den här vändningen gillade jag. På något sätt hade det vänt så att Bella faktsikt förespråkade att åka. Kanske skulle det funka ändå.

"Du kan inte påstå att du skulle ha något emot om jag åkte med Alice eller Angela?" fortsatte Bella.

"Tjejer." muttrade Charlie fram.

"Skulle du ha något emot om jag åkte med Jacob?"

Mina tänder slog ihop automatsikt och mina käkar spändes. Varför skulle hon säga hans namn av alla namn? Charlie tvekade och i hans tankar kunde jag se hur han föreställde sig Bella på planet tillsammans med Jacob. Jag tog några djupa andetag för att lugna mig.

"Ja, det skulle jag inte gilla."

Även om jag inte hade sett hans tankar så hörde jag att han menade tvärtom. Det gjorde Bella med.

"Du är en usel lögnare pappa."

"Bella..."

"Jag ska inte precis åka till Vegas och bli strippa eller så. Jag ska hälsa på mamma. Hon är min förälder lika mycket som du."

Charlie blängde surt på Bella. Jag kände hur jag lugnade mig när Jacob Black ämnet var över och istället började en liten röst inom mig säga att min plan kanske skulle fungera trots allt. Jag kanske kunde få Bella bort från Forks över helgen.

"Antyder du något om att mamma inte kan ta hand om mig?"

Bellas lilla hot sken igenom och jag kunde se Charlie hajja till.

_"Det var ett slag under bältet... Men hon har rätt, får Renée veta..."_

"Du ska vara glad att ja inte nämner det här för henne." fortsatte Bella.

"Det låter du bli." svarade Charlie snabbt. "Jag gillar inte det här Bella."

"Du har ingen anledning att bli upprörd!"

Charlie himlade med ögonen men det värsta var över och jag förstod hur det skulle sluta även om jag inte hade Alice förmåga. Jag andades lättat ut och kände hur en tyngd föll av mina axlar. Bella skulle inte behöva få veta något om Victoria, hon skulle inte behöva bli rädd i onödan. Vi skulle istället hälsa på hennes mamma och resten fick jag ta sen när vi kom hem.

Bella gick ut och jag följde efter henne. Jag hade inte riktigt hängt med i hennes och Charlies samtal nu på slutet men jag förstod så mycket som att vi skulle iväg allafall.

"Ska vi ut?" frågade jag dämpat.

Bella blängde ilsket på mig.

"Ja, jag behöver prata med dig ensam."

Hon var arg och jag var naiv som trodde att jag kunde klara mig undan felfritt. Vi gick och satte oss i min bil. Så fort vi satt oss vände hon sig mot mig.

"Vad var det där?" röt hon fram.

Jag fick hålla i mig för att inte krama om henne eller le mot henne, det skulle förolämpa henne, men sanningen var att hon var otroligt söt när hon var arg. Men skulle jag ta upp det skulle jag gräva min egen grav.

"Jag vet att du vill träffa din mamma Bella. Du har pratat om henne i sömnen. Oroat dig, faktiskt."

"Har jag?" Hennes ilska fösvann för ett ögonblick och ersattes med förvåning.

Jag nickade mot henne och fortsatte med lugn ton.

"Men uppenbarligen var du för feg för att ta itu med Charlie, så jag förde din talan."

Bellas ilska var tillbaka och hon spottade ut orden när hon pratade.

"Förde min talan? Du kastade mig till hajarna!"

Jag höjde på ögonbrynen mot henne. Av allt hon varit med om var detta knappast det värsta.

"Du svävade knappast i någon större fara."

"Jag sa ju att jag inte ville bråka med Charlie."

"Och det behövde du inte ha gjort."

Jag visste att det inte var helt rättvist sagt. Hade jag inte tagit upp ämnet från första början hade inte Bella känt sig tvingad att försvara sig.

"Jag kan inte hålla mig när han blir så där stöddig, mina naturliga tonårsinstinkter är för starka."

Jag skrockade lite åt hennes ordval.

"Tja, det är inte mitt fel."

Bella satt tyst och granskade mig. Inte mig emot, så mycket som jag tittat på henne den här eftermiddagen. Plötsligt suckade hon djupt och något misstänksamt speglade sig i hennes ansikte.

"Har den här plötsliga lusten att besöka Florida något med Billys fest att göra?"

Jag spände mina käkar. Hon hade uppfattat min reaktion då Charlie hade tagit upp det. Hon var så uppmärksam att jag alltid blev förvånad fastän jag borde ha vant mig vid det här laget.

"Inte alls. Det kvittar om vi befinner oss på andra sidan jorden, du ska ändå inte gå."

Bella sa inget men jag kunde höra hur hennes hjärta trummade hårdare och hur hon gnisslade tänder. Jag sneglade på henne och såg hur upprörd hon var. Jag ville inte vara osams med henne. Hon hade precis fått stå upp mot Charlie hon behövde inte diskutera med mig också. Jag suckade lätt.

"Vad vill du göra ikväll?" frågade jag med en mjuk och len röst som jag hoppades skulle blidka henne.

"Kan vi åka hem till dig, det var så längesedan jag träffade Esme?"

Hon sjönk ihop som om kraften att vara arg gick ur henne. Jag log mot henne.

"Då blir hon glad. Särskilt när hon får höra vad vi ska göra i helgen."

Bella stönade och jag förstod att min plan skulle gå igenom, Bella erkände sig besegrad.

När vi körde upp utanför mitt hus kunde jag se Alice röra sig bakom gardinerna.

_"Har hon fått veta något? Jag ser framför mig hur ni ska till Florida? Behöver vi ladda upp med argument varför hon inte behöver vara orolig?"_

Jag tittade upp mot fönstret när inte Bella såg och skakade på huvudet. Alice försvann snabbt från fönstret och kom istället ut genom ytterdörren.

"Bella! Edward! Vad kul."

Bella tittade undrande på mig och jag bara skakade på huvudet.

"Är Esme i närheten Alice?"

"Esme?"

Alice tittade undrande på mig men så för ett ögonblick försvann hennes blick i intet och för sitt inre såg hon hur jag och Bella satt på planet på väg till Renée. Bella märkte vad som var på gång och suckade. Alice bara strålade mot oss.

_"Bra plan Edward! Nu förstår jag... Smart för en gångs skull."_

Jag grimaserade mot henne och hon flinade.

"Åh Esme... Ja hon är här inne." Alice vände sig lyckligt mot Bella. "Hon kommer bli så lycklig Bella."

Bella log mjukt mot Alice och nickade.

När vi äntligen kommit förbi Alice och kommit innanför så stod Esme där och väntade.

"Jag hörde mitt namn nämnas."

Hon log och kom fram och kramade om Bella.

"Älskade Bella, det är så kul att ha dig här." _"Dig med Edward!"_ lade hon till i tankarna och log mot mig. Jag log varmt tillbaka.

"Bella har något hon vill berätta för dig."

Jag blinkade mot Bella som blängde på mig. Hon hade velat ta upp det själv gissade jag. Esme strålade nyfiket mot Bella.

"Jasså? Vad kan det vara?"

Bella log blygt mot Esme.

"Jag och Edward ska iväg nu i helgen. Vi ska hälsa på Renée. Så jag tänkte att du kanske ville veta att presenten jag fick av dig och Carlisle kommer äntligen till användning nu."

Alice log stort från sitt hörn och Esme gav Bella ännu en stor kram.

"Åh Bella. Det gläder mig oerhört mycket."

Esme menade det verkligen. Hon var så oerhört omtänksam och det bästa hon visste var när hon kunde glädja andra. Jag log mot min kära mor. Hon var speciell och jag hade svårt att tänka mig ett liv utan henne.

"Äsch, det är inget särskilt." viftade Bella bort. Jag flinade lätt mot henne. Hon ville aldrig stå i centrum.

_"Smart drag Edward. Du har inget att oroa dig för i helgen. Alice berättade, vi tar hand om det."_ Carlisles tankar strömmade mot mig då han kom in i rummet och jag nickade mot honom innan han vände sig till Bella.

"Jag håller med Esme. Det gläder oss att ni kan åka iväg en sväng och att vi kunde bidra till lite nytta för en gångs skull."

Han log varmt mot Bella och hon såg förfärat på honom.

"Åh säg inte så. Ni har bidragit till så mycket mer än dem här biljetterna. Bara att ni accepterar mig här som en av er familj... Det betyder mer en allt annat."

Esme suckade av glädje och jag drog Bella närmare mig och gav henne en lätt tryckning. Hon såg upp på mig med tårar i ögonen och log.

"Är det gråtkalas?"

Emmet lutade sig mot trappräcket och flinade. Bellas kinder färgades röda och hon såg förläget ner i backen och torkade tårarna. Jag blängde irriterat på Emmet.

_"Vad? Jag kan inte rå för att hon rodnar för var och varannan sak."_

Jag grimaserade mot honom och han flinade tillbaka. Alice knuffade milt undan mig från Bella och tog tag om hennes händer.

"Bella, dumma lilla Bella... Det är klart vi accepterar dig som en i familjen. Det var inga alternativ att välja på där. Och du är precis som den syster jag alltid önskat."

Bella log lyckligt mot Alice. Emmet skrockade från sitt hörn.

"Tur att Rose inte var här och hörde det där, Alice!"

Alice räckte ut tungan mot Emmet som fortsatte att skratta lågt från sitt hörn. Han såg sedan upp och fångade Bellas blick.

"Och du är som systern jag alltid önskat med."

Bella skrattade åt honom medan Alice blängde surt på Emmet som ryckte på axlarna med ett flin.

Jag drog tillbaka Bella i min famn och tittade på hennes vackra leende ansikte.

"Men gladast av alla är jag som ska få tillbringa helgen med dig." viskade jag mot henne.

Hon blinkade ett par gånger innan hon svarade.

"Den här resan kanske inte blir så dålig trots allt..." mumlade hon fram.

Jag skrattade och kysste henne ömt på pannan.

Jag körde hem Bella tidigt för att Charlie inte skulle få fler anledningar att vara sur på varken mig eller Bella. När vi körde in på uppfarten var det fortfarande tänt i huset och Bella fick ett oroligt uttryck. Jag hoppades verkligen inte att Charlie fortfarande var sur. Han gjorde det inte lätt för Bella.

_"Var det en bil jag precis hörde? Det måste vara Edward som släpper av Bella. Okej Charlie, ta djupa andetag..."_

Jag spetsade öronen för att höra vad Charlie tänkte på.

_"Det kommer bli lite pinsamt men det måste tas upp. Bella åker iväg själv med Edward, Renée är ju inte den som skulle stoppa dem. Jag måste prata med Bella om blommor och bin för eller senare och nu är det nog verkligen dags."_

Charlies tankar var nervösa och jag förstod att han ville prata med Bella om resan vi skulle åka på. Jag kunde knappt hålla mig för skratt.

"Det är nog bäst att du inte följer med in. Det gör bara saker och ting värre." sa Bella nervöst.

"Hans tankar är ganska lugna." svarade jag och kunde knappt dölja ett leende. Bella tittade undrande på mig men muttrade något i stil med ses senare och gick.

När hon lämnat bilen kunde jag inte undgå att le åt tankarna Charlie hade. Jag ville mer än gärna höra hur det här samtalet skulle låta, men jag visste att det inte skulle vara rätt av mig. Det här var ett privat samtal mellan Charlie och Bella och jag skulle hålla mig utanför det.

Jag backade ut bilen och började istället köra tillbaka hem. Charlies tankar hade lett mig in på att tänka på det omöjliga. Charlies oroande tankar var naturliga men väldigt onödiga. Jag skulle aldrig kunna göra det med Bella så länge hon var mänsklig. Bara att tänka tanken fick mig att rysa. Hon var alldeles för skör och sårbar. Men det fanns ingen som ville så mycket som jag. Tanken på att få hela Bella, hon och jag tillsammans var så tilltalande att jag ibland undrade hur jag hade kraften att stå emot. Men jag visste att kraften fanns i att hålla henne vid liv.

När jag kom innanför dörren tittade Emmet förvånat på mig.

_"Varför hemma redan?"_

Jag frustade till lite då jag återigen tänkte på Charlies nervösa tankar och Emmet blev otålig.

_"Vad, nu måste du berätta Edward."_

"Bella skulle ha ett litet samtal med sin far."

Den meningen skulle varit obegriplig för många, men Emmet fattade direkt. Han tjöt av skratt då han målade upp bilden i sitt huvud.

_"Snälla, du skulle stannat kvar. Jag gissar på att Bellas kinder kommer vara röda i timmar framöver."_

Jag log mot min lätt roade bror. Jasper som endast hört Emmets högljudda skratt såg undrande mellan mig och Edward.

_"Missat något?"_

Jag skakade på huvudet. Det var inte värt att berätta fler gånger. Bella skulle bli rasande om hon visste. Men Emmet hade andra ideer. Han vände sig mot Jasper fortfarande flinande och berättade, en aning överdrivet, om Bella och Charlie. När han var klar började han skratta igen. Jasper tittade roat på Emmet. Även om han försökte behärska sig framför mig kunde jag se hur det drog lite i hans mungipor.

Plötsligt ringde min telefon. Jag tittade på displayen och såg att det var Alice. Alice brukade inte ringa om det inte var viktigt.

"Vad är det Alice? Vad har hänt?"

"Det är Bella?"

Jag kände hur jag började andas snabbare. Det kändes som jag var tillbaka i tiden då Rose berättat de hemska nyheterna.

"Vad?" röt jag fram.

"Ta det lugnt Edward det är inte så... Det är bara det att Bellas framtid svartnade framåt till så jag gissar att..."

"...att hon åker till La Push." avslutade jag kort.

"Tänkte bara att du skulle veta."

Jag bet ihop käkarna. Typiskt Bella, jag borde inte bli förvånad.

"När?"

"5 minuter ungefär."

Snabbt som vinden rusade jag ur ur huset och det sista jag hörde var Emmets skratt som började eka igen.

På nolltid var jag utanför Bellas hus. Hennes bil stod kvar så ännu hade hon inte åkt som tur var. Jag gick fram till bilen och drog ut en av kablarna under huven och satte mig sedan i mörkret i förarsätet på bilen. Innifrån huset kunde jag nu höra Bellas röst.

"Är det okej om jag hälsar på Jake ikväll? Jag blir inte borta länge."

Jag kunde höra förväntan och ivern i hennes röst och det gjorde ont i mig. Jag kunde inte släppa att varje gång hon pratade om Jacob så fick jag ett litet tvivel. Det var inte stort, men det låg hela tiden där och gnagde. Ett tvivel om jag var den bästa för Bella, eller om Jacob kanske var den hon egentligen ville ha.

"Inga problem, stanna så länge du vill." hörde jag Charlie svara.

Jag muttrade. Där gick det minsann bra att komma och gå som hon ville. På något sätt kändes det som om kraften gick ur mig. Jag kände mig så motarbetad. Men så såg jag henne när hon kom ut genom dörren. Jag fick en ilning längs ryggraden som jag fick varje gång jag såg henne. Min vackra Bella. Jag var tvungen att skydda henne från sådant hon inte visste bättre om.

Bella såg sig lite diskret om som om hon var en tjuv eller något liknande. Hon kom nog ihåg mina varningar om att jag skulle stoppa henne.

Hon märkte mig inte när hon satte sig i bilen utan satte nyckeln i tändningslåset och försökte starta. Motorn klickade till men började inte hicka och hosta som den brukade. Bella suckade irriterat och försökte igen. Jag satte mig lite annorlunda för att hon skulle märka att jag var där.

Istället skrämde jag henne.

"Ah..." Bella la handen för hjärtat och drog efter andan.

Jag stålsatte mig för vad som komma skulle och tog fram den svarta kabeln från bilen och fingrade lite på den.

"Alice ringde." sa jag mjukt.

Bella såg ut som om hon förbannade sig själv för att hon hade glömt Alice i beräkningarna, och stirrade sedan surt på mig. Jag fortsatte i lugn ton.

"Hon blev nervös då din framtid bara försvann för ungefär fem minuter sedan."

Bellas ögon blev stora av förvåning och hennes ilska försvann.

"För hon kan inte se vargarna vet du." fortsatte jag i samma lugna samtalston. "Hade du glömt det? När du bestämmer dig för att blanda ditt öde med deras, så försvinner du också." Bellas ögon var nu ännu större och hon gapade av förvåning. Jag kom på att hon kanske inte hade någon aning om detta. "Det kanske du inte visste, inser jag nu. Men du förstår kanske varför det gör mig lite... ängslig? Alice såg dig försvinna och hon kunde inte ens avgöra om du skulle komma hem igen eller inte. Din framtid försvann, precis som deras. Vi vet inte vad det beror på. De kanske har något slags medfött naturligt försvar?"

Jag fortsatte snurra på den svarta kabeln och Bella registrerade det. Hon såg inte så förvånad ut längre, mest arg. Jag fortsatte där jag slutade.

"Det verkar inte sannolikt eftersom jag kan läsa deras tankar utan problem. Iallafall Blacks. Carlisle har en teori om att det beror på att deras liv i så hög grad styrs av förvandling. Den är mer en ofrivillig reaktion än ett medvetet beslut. Helt oförutsägbar och den förvandlar allt hos dem. I samma gonblick som de byter form upphör de på sätt och vis att existera. Framtiden kan inte bevara dem..."

Jag sneglade på Bella samtidigt som jag pratade. Hon såg uttråkad ut och såg inte riktigt ut som om hon lyssnade. Jag insåg att jag mest börjat grubbla orimliga saker för mig själv och jag slutade tvärt. Jag märkte att Bella synade kabeln i min hand.

"Jag fixar din bil innan skolan börjar om du skulle vilja köra själv." sa jag efter ett tag.

Jag granskade Bella men hon vägrade se på mig utan pressade istället samman läpparna, tog nycklarna ur tändningen och klev ur bilen.

"Stäng fönstret om du inte vill att jag ska komma inatt. Jag förstår i så fall." viskade jag sorgset när hon smällde igen dörren.

Jag hoppades verkligen inte att hon skulle stänga fönstret men hon var arg på mig och ville hon inte träffa mig så hade hon rätt att visa det. Jag hatade att behöva göra så här. Kunde hon inte bara lyssna på mig och förstå att jag ville att hon skulle vara säker. Att jag älskade henne så mycket att om jag förlorade henne eller något skulle hända henne skulle det göra lika stor skada på mig.

Jag gick ur bilen och såg upp mot Bellas fönster. Jag kunde höra hur hon klampade överdrivet hårt i trappan och hur hon sedan gick raka vägen genom sitt rum och drog hårt igen fönstret.

Besvikelsen och smärtan som sköljde genom mig var stor. Hade jag gjort fel? Skulle jag föra henne in i Jacobs armar genom att göra på det här sättet. Jag skakade huvudet och visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle tro. Men så hörde jag ett svagt gnissel och en tung suck då Bella gled upp fönstret på vid gavel igen. Jag log lättat. Än så länge var hon inte trött på mig iallafall.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tack tack tack för att ni fortsätter följa den här berättelsen, det är det som gör att jag fortsätter med den! Ursäkta att den här delen tagit ett tag men det är mycket nu, men som kompensation är detta den längsta delen hitills plus att det blir lite närgånget mellan Edward och Jacob. ;) Enjoy!_**

Jag sneglade försiktigt mot Bella. Hon satt tyst och såg fundersam ut.

Vi var på väg hem från resan till Renée. Det hade verkat som om Bella tyckt att vi hade haft kul, men jag blev osäker nu när hon inte sa något.

"Du har varit väldigt tyst. Mår du inte bra?"

Bella ryckte till lite lätt över min röst som bröt tystnaden.

"Jo."

"Är du ledsen över att behöva åka?"

"Mer lättad än ledsen tror jag."

Jag höjde på ögonbrynet mot henne och hon sneglade nervöst mot vägen. Mina körvanor gjorde henne inte alltid så lugn.

"Renée är på sätt och vis mycket mer klarsynt än vad Charlie är, det gjorde mig nervös."

Bella skrattade lite utan glädje.

"Din mor har ett väldigt intressant sinne." sa jag med ett skratt. "Nästan barnsligt men väldigt insiktsfullt. Hon ser saker och ting på ett väldigt annorlunda sätt än från de flesta."

Jag hade fastnat för Renée direkt när vi träffat henne. Hon hade vissa likheter med Bella i utseendet och hon hade välkomnat mig varmt.

Jag hade märkt hur Bella spänt sig lite i början. Jag kunde tänka mig att hon hade svårt att släppa vuxenrollen över Renée, men efter ett tag hade hon slappnat av.

Renée var verkligen klarsynt. Hon hade snabbt registrerat att min och Bellas kärlek inte var av det vanliga slaget. Hon hade häpnat över hur starka band vi hade och hur sammankopplade vi verkade vara. Som om vi var en och samma person.

Detta var ju naturligtvis inget hon sa. Men hennes tankar talade tydligt.

Jag tittade på Bella igen och log. Hon hade somnat med huvudet lutat mot bilrutan. Hon var verkligen en ängel. I mina ögon lyste hon som en också. Jag förstod inte hur en människa kunde vara så vacker och godhjärtad på samma gång. Jag skulle aldrig låta något få hända henne. Dem tankarna förde mig tillbaka till orsaken att jag åkt iväg med Bella.

Jag slog upp telefonen och ringde till Carlisle. Han svarade efter två signaler.

"Edward!" svarade han lyckligt.

I bakgrunden kunde jag höra arga röster.

"Carlisle? Har det hänt något?"

Carlisle suckade och jag kände oron sprida sig.

"Nej, inget allvarligt..."

Rosalies röst hördes precis bakom honom och hon spottade fram orden.

"Inget allvarligt? Jag ska tala om vad som är allvarligt... Att dem där äckliga hundarna springer runt och tror att dem ska ta över vårt jobb, det är vad som är allvarligt."

Jag tryckte telefonen närmare örat, vad var det som hänt egentligen.

"Så, Rosalie. Ta det lugnt nu, det var en olyckshändelse, vi fördömmer ingen."

Carlisles lugnande ord fick Rosalie att tystna men jag kunde höra henne muttra surt i bakgrunden.

"Carlisle, vad har hänt? Fick ni tag i Victoria?"

Carlisle suckade ännu en gång.

"Nej tyvärr Edward. Det uppstod lite komplikationer."

Jag tänkte på Rosalies ord om hundarna och fick behärska mig för att inte höja rösten och väcka Bella.

"Carlisle, berätta nu snälla vad som hände för mig."

"Emmet och Jasper fick upp Victorias spår precis som Alice förutsåg. Men vi hade inte räknat med att varulvarna också sökte henne. Dessvärre råkade Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie och varulvarna stöta ihop med varandra samtidigt som Victoria var i mittpunkten. Alla skulle på henne med andra ord."

Jag stönade lågt. Typiskt att när vi äntligen kom nära henne så skulle något annat gå fel.

"Jag gissar på att istället för att hoppa på Victoria råkade någon av våra eller någon av deras hoppa på dem eller oss?" sa jag lugnt.

Carlisle skrockade mjukt.

"Du är duktig på att gissa Edward. Emmet skulle på Victoria, jag vet inte vad som hände men det slutade med att han hamnade på Paul, oavsiktligt naturligtvis."

Jag stönade lågt, igen. Typiskt Emmet, alltid lite för ivrig. Vi var nästan hemma vid Bellas hus nu.

"Carlisle, jag är nästan framme hos Bella nu. Tack för att du förklarade lite för mig, men du får berätta allt sen när jag kommer hem."

"Jag lovar Edward, hälsa Bella."

Jag stannade utanför Charlies hus och vände mig mot Bella. Med mina fingrar smekte jag försiktigt hennes mjuka och varma kind. Hon blinkade sömndrucket mot mig. Jag böjde mig över henne och kysste henne mjukt på pannan.

"Vi är hemma törnrosa, dags att vakna."

Jag såg något röra sig vid gardinen i fönstret och sneglade mot Charlie som kikade ut.

_"Åh, dem är hemma vad bra. Då kan Bella ringa upp Jacob med en gång!"_

Mina käkar spändes automatiskt då jag hörde Jacobs namn i Charlies tankar. Så han hade försökt få tag på Bella?

Bella måste ha märkt min humörsvängning, men hon missuppfattade den.

"Hur illa?"

Jag tänkte att hon måste mena Charlie.

"Charlie kommer inte att bli svår. Han har saknat dig."

Jag förvånades själv över hur tonlös och kall min röst blev, bara för att jag visste att Charlie snart skulle börja prata om Jacob med Bella. Jag tvekade inte en sekund över att han inte skulle vänta tills jag gått. Nej, han ville nog snarare att jag skulle få höra det, veta att jag hade motstånd.

Jag tog Bellas väska och Charlie öppnade dörren innan vi ens hunnit upp till trappan.

"Välkommen hem tjejen! Hur var det i Jacksonville?"

"Fuktigt, mycket insekter."

"Så Renée lyckades inte få dig att välja University of Florida?"

"Hon försökte. Men jag föredrar att dricka vatten inte andas det."

Charlies tankar gick från muntra till motvilliga. Jag gissade att han skulle säga något till mig.

"Hade du det trevligt?" muttrade han mot mitt håll.

"Ja. Renée var väldigt gästvänlig."

Jag kunde inte riktigt få bort den kalla och hårda tonen i min röst. Jag bara förberedde mig för vad som komma skulle.

"Eh okej, bra, bra att du hade trevligt." sa Charlie motvilligt och vände sig sedan glatt mot Bella igen och kramade om henne.

"Imponerande." viskade Bella förvånat mot honom och Charlie skrattade till svar.

"Jag har verkligen saknat dig Bella. Maten här är usel när inte du är hemma."

"Jag tar tag i det med en gång." sa Bella med munter röst.

Jag hörde Charlies tankar och knöt nävarna.

"Kan du ringa Jacob först. Han har trakasserat mig var femte minut sedan klockan sex imorse. Jag lovade att be dig ringa innan du ens packat upp."

Bella stelnade till lite och sneglade försiktigt mot mig. Jag kunde inte titta på henne. All min självbehärskning gick åt till att stå stilla och titta framåt.

Han hade alltså inte bara sökt henne en gång, utan hela dagen. Vad kunde han vilja henne?

"Vill Jacob prata med mig?" svarade Bella förvånat.

"Ja, och han är väldigt angelägen. Han ville inte säga vad det gällde - bara att det var väldigt viktigt."

_"Hoppas Bella ringer medan Edward är här så att han märker att han har faktiskt inte ensamrätt på henne."_ lade han till i sina tankar. Jag fick anstränga mig för att inte väsa mot honom.

Telefonen ringde precis när Bella skulle fråga Charlie något mer.

"Det är säkert han igen, det slår jag vad om." muttrade Charlie.

Jag sneglade mot honom. Även om han ville att Bella skulle prata med Jacob var det nog inte så lätt att ha blivit uppringd hela dagen. Min ilska mot Charlie minskade något.

"Jag tar det." sa Bella och rusade mot köket.

Det värkte till lite då jag märkte hur angelägen hon var att få prata med Jacob. Hennes röst lät ivrig och förväntansfull och jag kände hur det smärtade i bröstet. Jag följde efter henne in i köket.

"Hallå?" Hon vände ryggen till mig, men jag kunde ändå höra tydligt vad Jacob sade i andra änden av luren.

"Du är hemma!"

Jacobs glädje fick mig att ta ett steg närmare Bella men jag hejdade mig snabbt. Att visa hur svartsjuk jag var skulle inte vara rätt sätt. Dessutom hade Charlie rätt. Jag hade ingen äganderätt på Bella hur mycket jag än ville det.

"Ja." svarade Bella kort. Det lät nästan som om hon höll på att börja gråta. Jag önskade hon kunde vända sig om. Det var jobbigt nog att inte kunna höra hennes tankar, men nu kunde jag inte se hennes ansikte heller.

"Varför har du inte ringt?"

Jacobs tonfall var bryskt och ilsket. Ännu en gång var jag nära på att ta ett steg mot Bella och rycka luren ur handen på henne. Han hade ingen som helst rätt att vara arg på henne. Som tur var reagerade Bella på ett vettigt sätt för en gångs skull. Hon fräste tillbaka.

"För att jag har varit hemma i exakt fyra sekunder, och för att ditt samtal avbröt Charlie när han höll på att tala om att du hade ringt."

"Åh förlåt."

Jag grimaserade. Kunde hon inte bara säga till honom att hon inte ville ha något mer med honom att göra och sen lägga på luren?

"Ingen fara, varför har du trakasserat Charlie?"

"För att jag måste prata med dig."

Jag försökte höra bättre utan att gå närmare Bella och avslöja att jag lyssnade.

"Ja det kunde jag nästan räkna ut själv. Sätt igång."

"Ska du till skolan imorgon?"

Även om jag inte kunde se Bellas ansiktsuttryck förstod jag att hon blev lika förvånad som mig. Ingen av oss hade nog väntat oss den frågan.

"Ja det är klart. Varför skulle jag inte göra det?"

"Vet inte. Nyfiken bara."

Det blev en paus igen. En låg morrning steg ur min strupe. Jag gillade inte det här. Vad var han egentligen ute efter?

"Vad vill du egentligen prata om Jake?"

"Ingenting speciellt antar jag... Jag ville bara höra din röst."

Jag kunde inte låta bli att gnissla tänder. Bella märkte inget, hon var så pass koncentrerad ändå. Han hade ingen rätt att säga så till henne. Han hade satt dit henne, han hade orsakat stor tvivel från Charlies sida till Bella.

En liten röst inom mig sa att jag inte var rättvis. Han hade faktiskt räddat Bellas liv. Han hade funnits där då jag var den som svek. Men jag ville inte tänka på det. Jag ville inte känna någon tacksamhetsskuld till Jacob.

"Ja, jag vet Jake. Och jag är väldigt glad att du ringde. Jag..."

Bella hittade inte rätt ord och på något sätt gjorde det mer ont i mig än det Jacob sagt. Jag hörde på henne hur förtvivlat gärna hon ville till honom. Hur jag var den enda som stod i vägen för det. Jag sänkte huvudet. Allt var komplicerat nu, och allt berodde på min dumma ide om att lämna henne.

"Jag måste lägga på."

Jacobs svängning gick fort och jag undrade varför han varit så angelägen om att prata med henne hela dagen om han redan skulle lägga på.

"Va?"

"Vi hörs snart, okej?"

"Men Jake..."

Han hade redan lagt på.

"Det gick snabbt..." muttrade Bella innan hon lade på luren hon med.

Hon vände sig om och synade mig. Jag ville inte att hon skulle tro jag tjuvlyssnat.

"Är allt som det ska?" frågade jag med vaksam röst.

Även om jag hört allt så kunde det vara så att Bella hade någon särskild teori, det hade hänt förrut.

"Jag vet inte... Jag undrar vad det gällde?"

Så hon visste inte heller.

"Din gissning är nog bättre än min." muttrade jag mot henne samtidigt som jag inte kunde undgå att le. Hennes gissningar kunde ibland vara ganska underhållande.

"Mm." mumlade hon tankfullt.

Hon sa inget mer utan var djupt inne i tankar om varför Jacob ringt och började plocka med mat i frysen.

Jag tittade på henne. Det var inte konstigt om Jacob ringt för att höra hennes röst. Det skulle kunna vara sant. Hade jag inte kommit och träffat henne varje dag hade jag nog också ringt rätt ofta bara för att få höra henne. Men jag tvivlade på att det var allt. Det hade varit ett konstigt samtal, särskilt frågan om hon skulle till skolan.

Plötsligt hör jag hur Bella drar efter andan. De frysta hamburgarna hon håller i handen glider ur hennes fingrar och jag är snabbt framme och fångar upp dem innan dem hunnit ner till backen. Jag kastar upp paketet på bänken och lägger skyddande armarna om Bella. Med lugn röst viskar jag i hennes öra.

"Vad är det?"

Bella skakade på huvudet och svarade inte. Hon såg ut att tänka fortfarande men hon måste ha kommit på något. Varför skulle hon annars ha reagerat som hon gjorde. Hennes tystnad gjorde mig galen och min oro växte för varje sekund. Jag ruskade henne lite lätt.

"Bella?" sa jag oroligt.

Äntligen verkade hon höra mig.

"Jag tror... att han kollade." mumlade hon fram.

Jag tittade förvirrat på henne och hon fortsatte.

"Kollade för säkerhetsskull om jag var mänsklig alltså."

Jag kände hur alla mina muskler spändes och jag fick anstränga mig för att inte trycka ihop Bella som jag höll i mina armar. En lätt väsning steg ur min strupe.

"Vi blir tvugna att ge oss av. Innan det händer. Så att ingen bryter mot avtalet. Vi kommer aldrig kunna komma tillbaka."

Bella viskade fram orden. Hon hade inte insett det förrän nu. För mig var det självklara saker, men jag hade glömt att Bella inte visste mycket alls om det som hon ville skulle bli hennes nya liv. Jag slapnade av lite och kramade om henne.

"Jag vet." mumlade jag i hennes hår.

_"Vad är nu detta då?"_

Charlies tankar uppenbarades och han harklade högt då han stod i öppningen till köket. Bella flämtade förvånat till och rodnaden steg på hennes kinder. Jag däremot brydde mig inte om Charlie för en gångs skull. Min ilska hade fortfarande inte helt lagt sig. Så Jacob kollade Bella. Han tänkte alltså göra det omöjligt för mig att förvandla henne. Mig gjorde det inte så mycket, men jag visste att det var Bellas högsta önskan och därför sårade han henne mer än mig, och det var något jag inte tänkte gå med på.

"Om du inte vill laga middag så kan vi beställa pizza." föreslog Charlie.

"Nej det behövs inte jag har redan börjat."

"Okej."

Charlie lutade sig mot dörrkarmen och hade inga tankar på att gå. Han granskade mig med en sur blick.

_"Tro inte att jag går. Du har fått din stund..."_

Jag suckade och försökte stänga ute hans tankar. Bella fumlade runt med kastruller och tallrikar och var klumpigare än vanligt. Ett ganska stort bevis på att hon var stressad. Jag tittade ängsligt på henne då hon tappade en tallrik i golvet för tredje gången. Hon uppfattade min blick.

"Det är okej."

Även Charlie registrerade hennes stress och klumpighet. Inte högt men i tankarna.

_Vad är det med Bella? Hon verkar uppstressad? Undrar om det har något med Cullen att göra?"_

Återigen kastade han en sur blick mot mig. Alltid var jag boven enligt Charlie.

Efter maten gick Charlie tillbaka till vardagsrummet med varningen om att halv elva skulle jag vara ute ur huset.

"Bella, vad tänker du på?"

Min fråga fick henne att stirra på mig ett par sekunder innan hon skakade på huvudet och log ett svagt leende.

"Inget särskilt."

Jag ville slänga ur mig en rad frågor mot henne, men hon verkade inte vara villig att svara så jag låste min mun och väntade tills hon diskat färdigt.

"Bella, har din extra klumpighet något att göra med Jacob Black."

Hon ryckte till lite när jag nämde hans namn och fick något plågat i blicken. Jag fick behärska mig för att inte visa henne hur mycket det sårade mig.

"Nej, varför skulle du tro det?"

Hon skrattade lite nervöst och jag gick fram och kysste henne på pannan.

"Det är lugnt, Bella. Allt kommer att ordna sig mi amor."

Jag kunde känna hur Bella slapnade av och började treva med sina läppar efter mina. Jag böjde mig lite och besvarade hennes mjuka kyss. Som vanligt höjdes hennes hjärtrytm och hennes läppar blev ivrigare och hon började trassla in sina fingrar i mitt hår. Elden i min hals flammade upp och smaken av Bella var ljuvlig mot min mun. Med ett leende började jag dra mig tillbaka.

"Du kommer döda mig någon dag..." sa jag skämtsamt.

Hon hämtade andan och flinade tillbaka. Hennes läppar var röda och hennes kinder rosiga. Hennes hår låg slarvigt runt ansiktet och hennes hjärta hade börjat hitta tillbaka till sin rytm. Hela min kropp blev varm då jag såg på henne.

"Jag älskar dig." viskade jag mot henne.

Hon tittade på mig och nickade ett par gånger.

"Och jag dig." hon log varmt mot mig och jag glömde alla bekymmer som rörde Jacob Black.

Dagen efter kändes allt som hade hänt ganska suddigt. Jag ville inte tänka på Jacob och varför han hade ringt, men det låg hela tiden och gnagde i bakhuvudet.

Jag stod utanför Bellas hus och väntade på att hon skulle komma ut så att vi kunde åka till skolan. Innanför hörde jag Charlies tjuriga tankar då han såg min bil stå och vänta. Jag undrade om han någonsin skulle förlåta mig för vad jag gjort mot Bella. Men efter att ha sett bilder i hans tankar förstod jag om han skyllde mycket på mig. Det var som en svärdstöt i mig varje gång han fick upp bilder på Bella och hur hon hade sett ut och varit då jag lämnat henne. Det var inget han ofta tänkte på eller som han ville tänka på, men då och då slank dem bilderna igenom.

Mina tankar avbryts av att ytterdörren öppnas och en glad Bella kommer ut. Hon tittar lyckligt på mig och ger mig en kyss då hon kommit hela vägen fram till mig.

"Godmorgon." viskar jag leende i hennes öra.

Hennes hud knottrar sig men jag kan inte avgöra om det är för att hon ryser av välbehag eller om det beror på min kalla hand som jag lagt på hennes axel. Inne i bilen ser jag i ögonvrån hur Bella sitter vänd mot mig. Jag vrider huvudet mot hennes håll och tittar undrande på henne, men hon ler bara tillbaka.

"Är det något intressant?" frågar jag smått skämtsamt.

Bella skrattar lätt.

"Vad är inte intressant, jag skulle kunna titta på dig en hel dag utan att tröttna."

Jag möter hennes blick igen. Hon ser så lycklig ut, en lycka jag egentligen inte förtjänar. Jag skakar bort dem sorgliga tankarna.

"Det tror jag nog inte." ler jag mot henne. Men så stelnar mitt leende. Vi börjar närma oss skolan och på parkeringen tornar Jacob Black upp sig. Ingen kan missa honom, grabben är hur stor som helst. Jag biter ihop tänderna och ser på Bella, hon har inte märkt honom ännu.

"Om jag bad dig göra någonting, skulle du då lita på mig?" frågade jag henne lugnt men sammanbitet. Hon tittade förbryllat på mig. Jag kunde höra hur hennes puls ökade och jag försökte se mer avspänd ut för att inte skrämma henne.

"Det beror på." sa hon misstänksamt samtidigt som vi körde in på parkeringen. Jacobs tankar var inte svåra att höra. Faktum var att det var det enda jag hörde och jag gillade det inte.

Jag suckade mot Bella.

"Jag var rädd för att du skulle säga det."

"Vad är det du vill att jag ska göra Edward?" Bellas oroliga röst fick mig att med mjuk vädjande blick att se på henne.

"Jag vill att du ska stanna i bilen." Jag stängde av motorn. "Jag vill att du ska vänta här tills jag kommer tillbaka och hämtar dig."

Jag önskade att hon skulle nöja sig med det. Men jag kände Bella bättre, jag visste att hon skulle vilja ha en bättre förklaring.

"Men varför?" hennes röst lät smått irriterad men så spärrade hon upp ögonen. Hon hade också sett honom. "Åh!"

Bella kunde inte slita blicken från Jacob och jag ville tänka att det var för att hon var rädd för honom, rädd för att möta honom, men jag visste att så var inte fallet. Jag suckade då jag såg hur Jacob registrerade vår bil.

"Du drog fel slutsats igår." mumlade jag mot Bella. "Han frågade om skolan för att han visste att jag skulle vara där du var. Han ville prata med mig på en säker plats - en plats med vittnen."

Mina knogar vitnade och jag var tvungen att ta händerna från ratten så att jag inte krossade den. Jag visste att Jacob kunde mycket väl höra vad jag och Bella sa och jag såg hur ett flin uppenbarade sig på hans ansikte. Jag tog några djupa andetag, det här skulle kräva mycket självkontroll. Bella vände sig häftigt mot mig.

"Jag stannar inte i bilen."

Jag stönade. Hade jag vågat tro något annat?

"Naturligtvis inte. Okej, låt oss bara få det överstökat."

Vi klev ur bilen och jag tog tag om Bellas hand och höll den hårt. Jacbos flin försvann från hans ansikte och han fnös så att bara jag kunde höra det.

_"Hon är ingen pokal du behöver skryta med!" _morrade han åt mig i sina tankar.

Jag log lite snett men mitt leende försvann ju närmare Jacob vi kom. Jag gillade inte tanken på Bella så nära en varulv. Men så länge jag stod emellan så skulle det nog gå bra. Jag stannade ändå på ett tryggt avstånd från Jacob.

"Du kunde ha ringt oss." Min röst var hård och jag struntade i alla trevligheter. Jacob flinade ett elakt leende.

"Ledsen, jag har inga blodiglar i telefonboken."

Jag var tvungen att släppa Bellas hand innan jag kramade den för hårt.

"Du kunde förstås ha sökt mig hos Bella."

_"Hade jag ringt hade du aldrig kommit hit din fegis." _svarade Jacob genom sina tankar. Jag kände hur mina ögon smalnade och jag undrade vad han egentligen ville. Jag fick svar på det, återigen genom hans tankar. _"Tro inte att du kommer undan för att du inte var hemma i helgen, det behöver redas ut en hel del när det gäller det!"_

Jag ryckte till lätt utan att Bella märkte. Skulle han avslöja allt här? Jag visste att jag skulle behöva prata med Bella om varför vi hade åkt, men jag hade tänkt vänta ett tag, hon blev alltid så orolig i onödan. Klart att Jacob skulle förstöra det.

"Det här är knappast rätt plats Jacob, kan vi diskutera det här senare?"

"Säkert, jag hälsar på i kryptan efter skolan. Varför inte nu?"

Jacob pratade med mig som om han fick nervärdera sig för att säga en mening. Runt mig hörde jag en massa elevers tankar.

_"Hjälp, vem är den enorma indianpojken?"_

_"Oh, Cullen i fight? Det vill jag inte missa."_

_"Hoppas Cullen får vad han förtjänar!"_

Den sista var från Mike och jag fick behärska mig för att inte stirra rätt på honom och väsa. Jag nickade mot eleverna som blygt sneglade mot oss. Jacob vände misstänksamt huvudet och förstod vad jag menade.

_"Du ska veta att detta är första och sista varningen. Kommer ni i närheten av oss på vår sida igen så är vi inte lika snälla som vi var i helgen." _hotade Jacob i sina tankar. Jag vände mig mot honom med en hård blick.

"Jag vet redan vad du vill säga. Budskapet är framfört, varningen är mottagen." Jag pratade tyst och snabbt men Bella uppfatttade ändå mina ord.

"Varning? Vad pratar du om?"

Jag skulle precis säga något om att vi tar det senare när Jacob förvånat tittade på mig.

"Har du inte berättat? Varför inte, var du rädd att hon skulle ta vårt parti?"

Jag blängde surt på honom men blev ändå lite orolig över vad han sade. Att Bella skulle ta vargarnas parti var ingen omöjlighet, men jag hade aldrig tänkt tanken. Utan att röra en min väser jag mot Jacob.

"Snälla Jacob låt det vara..."

"Varför?" frågade Jacob oskyldigt men i tankarna var han mindre oskyldig. _"Haha, hoppla. Kanske det är så att Bella vill få reda på detta. Kanske det gör att hon tvivlar på om du alltid undanhåller sanningen för henne."_

Det fanns inget mer jag ville just nu än att få hoppa på honom. Han hade gjort ett smart val att samlas vid skolan där det fanns en massa vittnen. Han hade hela tiden haft en avsikt att provocera. Bella tittar upp på mig och rynkar pannan.

"Vad är det jag inte vet? Edward?"

Jag tittade bara rakt fram på Jacob och låtsades att jag inte hört henne. Jacob flinade elakt mot mig. Bella vände sig mot honom istället då jag inte svarade.

"Jake?"

Mina ögon smalnade och jag skakade på huvudet mot honom, utan att Bella uppfattade det.

_"Glöm det, det här ska hon få veta!" _Så han har inte berättat att hans... storebror gick över gränsen i lördags?"

Bellas ansikte var oförstående men hon frågade inga följdfrågor. Jacobs blick blev glödande och han såg nu på mig med ilska i blicken. "Paul hade all rätt att..."

"Det var ingemansland!" väste jag fram och kunde inte hålla masken längre.

"Det var det inte alls!" morrade Jacob och en rad svordomar flög mot mig genom hans tankar. Hans händer började skaka intensivare och jag tog ännu ett steg framför Bella. Jacob registrerade det och tog två djupa andetag och skakningarna upphörde något.

Bellas svaga röst fick oss båda att slita våra ursinniga blickar från varandra.

"Emmet och Paul? Vad hände? Slogs det? Varför? Blev Paul skadad?"

Hennes röst steg några oktaver och hon stirrade ängsligt mellan Jacob och mig. Jag gav Jacob en mordisk blick. Han muttrade. _"Skyll dig själv när du inte berättar för henne, hon borde fått veta!"_

Jag lade en arm om Bella och kände hur hennes puls sänktes något.

"Ingen slogs, ingen blev skadad. Oroa dig inte." mumlade jag lågt mot henne och jag kände hur hon slapnade av något. Jacob tittade återigen med förvånad blick på mig.

"Du har inte berättat någonting alls för henne eller hur? Var det därför du förde henne härifrån? För att hon inte skulle få veta att..."

Jag kände hur ett avslöjande närmade sig, jag kunde inte hejda känslorna som spelade i mitt ansikte och med en röst full av ilska avbröt jag honom snabbt.

"Försvinn härifrån!"

Bella tittade förvånat på mig och i elevernas tankar runt omkring kunde jag se mitt eget ansikte reflekteras. Jag förstod att jag såg ganska skrämmande ut och försökte slapna av något. Men det var svårt. Jacob fick fram ett rent hat inom mig som jag inte hade känt av på det här sättet förrut, det skrämde mig något. Jacob såg dock lugn ut. Han höjde ena ögonbrynet mot mig.

"Varför har du inte berättat?"

I hans tankar dök en rad olika alternativa förklaringar upp. Som om han försökte gissa sig till mina avsikter. Jag skakade lite på huvudet då varenda en var fel, troliga, men fel. Ingen av hans små gissningar var om att jag ville skydda Bella och jag blev arg över att det inte var hans första slutsats. Han fick något hatiskt i blicken. _"Alla mina tankar är inte till för dig, håll dig borta från mitt huvud tack!"_

Jag hörde hur Bella började andas snabbare. Naturligtvis hade hon förstått att det gällde Victoria. Hon var smart, min Bella. Jag höll armarna lite hårdare om henne då hon andades orden jag försökt hålla borta från henne. "Hon kom tillbaka!"

Det var ingen fråga, utan ett konstanterande. Jag kunde se ren och skär rädsla speglas i hennes ögon. Den dumma hunden! Det var det här jag velat hålla borta från henne. Jag vände mig lite så att jag fortfarande stod mellan Bella och Jacob, men min rygg var vänd mot Jacob. Jag omfamnade Bella och tittade henne djupt i ögonen. Hennes skrämmande blick gjorde att jag kände mig hjälplös. Jag ville få bort den där rädslan, få lugna henne. Jag tog upp mina händer och smekte sakta hennes ansikte.

"Ingen fara." viskade jag mot henne. "Ingen fara, jag tänker aldrig släppa henne i närheten av dig, ingen fara."

Bella andades fortfarande häftigt och hennes händer grep tag hårt om min skjorta. Jag spände blicken i Jacob. "Besvarar det här din fråga byracka?"

Jacob såg fortfarande lugn ut och han såg inte det minsta besvärad ut över Bellas panikartade beteende. Hur kunde han ens påstå att han var bra för henne? Med lugn och stadig röst mötte han min ilskna blick.

"Tycker du inte att Bella har rätt att få veta? Det är hennes liv."

Jag kunde höra snarare en se hur Tyler Crowley närmade sig för att bättre höra. Med låg röst så att bara Jake och möjligtvis Bella kunde höra morrade jag fram orden mot Jacob. "Varför skrämma henne när hon aldrig var i fara?"

Jacob fnös.

"Bättre att skrämma henne en att ljuga för henne." _"Få inte mig till boven här, jag ger mig inte, det var du som ljög nu får du ta konsekvenserna av det." _lade han till i sina tankar.

Jag struntade i honom och riktade uppmärksamheten mot Bella istället. I hennes stora vackra ögon kunde jag se hur tårarna steg och känslorna som vällde upp i mig var överväldigande. Jag ville så gärna ta bort hennes rädsla, få henne att känna sig obekymrad. Men större känsla var nästan hatet mot Jacob som fått Bella till det här, till att uppodla sin rädsla så här stor. Jag torkade hennes tårar med fingertopparna.

"Tror du verkligen att det är bättre att såra henne en att skydda henne." mumlade jag lågt mot Jacob. Min självbehärskning var på högsta nivå just nu. Det var Bella i mina armar som hindrade mig från att göra något dumt.

"Hon är tuffare än du tror, och hon har varit med om värre saker." kontrade Jacob.

Plötsligt fick Jacob något fundersamt i blicken och hans ögon smalnade avsevärt. Det var ingen tvekan om att han skulle hitta på något. Plötsligt när jag funderade på vad han kunde tänkas göra så såg jag hans tankar lika tydligt som om det hände på riktigt. Han måste tänkt extra hårt på dem bara för att jag skulle få se. Mina muskler spänndes och jag kunde inte kontrollera mitt ansiktsuttryck inför Bella. För det Jacob visade var det värsta jag någonsin sett. Han tog fram bilder på Bella efter att jag lämnat henne. Även om jag sett bilder i Charlies tankar så hade dem inte varit hälften så hemska som dem här, Charlie måste ha försökt förtränga mycket.

Smärtan jag kände var så oerhört stor. Jag fick se hur Bella låg blek och kall i Sams famn då han hittat henne i skogen. Hon mumlar mitt namn och ser helt borta ut. Huggen i magen var så starka att jag helst av allt skulle velat lägga mig dubbelvikt på marken.

Bella som ser mellan mig och Jacob blir förskräckt då hon ser den illa dolda smärtan i mitt ansikte.

"Så lustigt!" skrattade Jacob och bilderna av Bella försvann. Jag slätade snabbt ut mitt ansikte inför Bellas ängsliga ögon. _"Så det där gillade du inte?"_

Bella vände sig mot Jacob då hon förstod att han på något sätt måste ligga bakom smärtan som jag kände.

"Vad gör du med honom?" Hon blängde upprört på Jacob.

"Det är inget Bella, Jacob tänkte bara på ett speciellt minne." mumlar jag fram till henne.

Plötsligt kommer ännu en bild. Det är Bella som står inför Jacob i La Push. Jag kan se att det är Bella, men det ser ändå inte ut som min Bella. Hon ser mager och blek ut och hennes blick är inte riktigt närvarande. Jag ryser då jag tänker den förbjudna tanken. Hon ser död ut! Smärtan är så otroligt stor att jag kan inte låta bli att hajja till. Jacob flinar mot mig men jag kan inte ens bli arg. Smärtan översköljer allt. Och det värsta var att veta att allt det som han visade mig var mitt fel, det skulle jag aldrig komma ifrån. Bella noterade min smärta återigen.

"Sluta vad du än gör." röt hon mot Jacob och bilden försvann.

"Visst som du vill. Men han får skylla sig själv om han inte tycker om mina minnen." _Tror du fortfarande att det är du som är bäst för henne blodsugaren!" _Lade han till åt mig. Jag undvek hans blick utan tittade på Bella och försökte se någorlunda normal ut.

"Studierektorn är på väg för att skingra alla som samlats här. Vi går till engelskan Bella, så att du inte blir inblandad." mumlade jag mot henne och hon nickade sakta och blinkade lite då hon såg alla som stod runt oss som om hon inte upptäckt dem förrän nu.

"Lite överbeskyddande va?" Jacobs fråga var bara riktad till Bella, men i tankarna hånskrattade han åt mig. "Lite trubbel gör bara livet roligt. Låt mig gissa - du får inte ha roligt eller hur?"

_"Hos mig skulle hon ha så kul att hon skulle glömma sitt gamla tråkiga liv med dig."_

Jag kunde inte låta bli att blotta tänderna mot honom.

"Håll tyst Jake." sa Bella irriterat vilket fick mig att känna mig lite bättre, men Jacob skrattade bara.

"Det låter som ett nej. Men om du någonsin känner för att få ett liv igen så är du välkommen hem till mig. Din motorcykel står kvar i garaget."

Jag ska precis fösa med mig Bella därifrån men Jacobs sista mening får Bella att hejda sig och vända sig mot honom igen.

"Du skulle ju sälja den, det lovade du ju Charlie."

"Ja säkert. Som om jag skulle göra det. Motorcykeln tillhör dig och inte mig. Den står kvar tills du vill ha den tillbaka."

Ett annat mjukare leende spred sig på Jacobs läppar och Bellas blick förändrades, som om hon kom ihåg något.

"Jake..." suckade hon fram.

Jag hejdade alla mina rörelser. Jag gillade inte vad som hände här. Jacob tog ett steg närmare Bella men jag stoppade honom inte. Mina muskler var på helspänn och jag lyssnade intensivt på vad han sa till Bella.

"Jag kanske hade fel när jag sa att vi inte kunde vara vänner. Det kanske skulle kunna fungera, på min sida av staketet. Kom och hälsa på."

Bella sneglade oroligt på mig. Utåt sett såg jag nog lugn, tålmodig ut, men inom mig kokade det. Jag ville höra Bella säga "Nej, aldrig Jacob." Men jag kände på mig att så var inte fallet.

"Jag, eh, vet inte riktigt Jake."

Jacobs fientliga ansiktsuttryck försvann helt och han gick ännu närmare Bella.

"Jag saknar dig varje dag Bella, det är inte samma sak utan dig."

Jag bet ihop käkarna för att inte morra högt åt honom. Om jag hade hatat Jacob innan då han stod och verkade högfärdig och provocerande så var det inget mot vad jag kände mot den här "vänskapliga" Jacob. Men hans ord var ingenting emot vad Bella svarade.

"Jag vet, och jag är ledsen Jake... Det är bara det att..."

Det var inte så mycket det hon sa utan mer hur hon sa det som fick mig att rycka till. Hon lät fängslad, kluven. Jag kunde höra på henne hur gärna hon ville träffa honom, få gå tillbaka till det dem hade haft. Hade Jacob rätt? Fängslade jag henne från att ha kul? Allt jag ville var att Bella skulle vara säker, skyddad.

"Jag vet, det kvittar eller hur?" fortsatte Jacob och skrockade besviket. "Men jag överlever väl antar jag, vem behöver vänner?" Jacobs ansikte vred sig i smärta och hade jag inte hört hans tankar hade jag gått på det, men det mesta var skådespel. Han ville inte bara vara hennes vän, Jacob kände verkligen för Bella och han trodde att hon kände för honom med. Tyvärr kunde inte Bella läsa Jacobs tankar och jag såg hur hon ville trösta honom. Plötsligt förstod jag vad Jacob försökte med, han försökte spela ut mig. Ilskan flammade upp igen.

"Okej gå till era lektioner, sätt fart!"

Studierektiorn närmade sig med snabba steg och jag gav Jacob en hatisk blick samtidigt som jag drog lite i Bella. Aldrig att hon skulle få träffa Jacob, han skulle lura i henne en massa hemskheter om mig. Han skulle dra och manipulera henne tills hon inte visste vad hon skulle tro längre.

"Ah Mr Cullen. Är något på tok?"

"Inte alls Mr Green. Vi var precis på väg till första lektionen."

"Utmärkt. Jag tror inte att jag känner igen er vän? Är ni ny här?"

Mr Green spände ögonen i Jacob.

"Nix." svarade han nonchalant.

"Då föreslår jag att ni avlägsnar er från skolans område unge man innan jag ringer polisen."

Jacob flinade brett och riktade sina tankar mot mig. _"Det är inte över Cullen. Så länge hennes hjärta slår finns jag alltid redo för henne, du kan inte hålla henne borta för alltid."_

Jag blottade tänderna mot honom men han ignorerade mig.

"Ja sir." sa han enkelt till Mr Greene, gjorde honnör, grenslade sin motorcykel och åkte därifrån.


	6. Chapter 6

**Äntligen **_kommer det en ny del. Jag ber verkligen så mycket om ursäkt för alla som har fått vänta så här länge, det är hemskt jag vet... Men sommaren har verkligen varit fullbokad. Jaja, jag hoppas ni gillar den här delen med :) ! YONNA_

Mr Green uppmanade mig och Bella att gå på lektionen och jag föste milt med mig Bella från platsen där vi precis hade stått för uppmärksamheten. Jag sneglade på Bella. Jag kunde fortfarande inte släppa bilderna Jacob hade visat i sitt huvud. Dem spelades upp för mig om och om igen som om det var en repris. Då jag gett mig av trodde jag att jag gjorde vad som var bäst för Bella, hela mitt liv kretsade kring bara henne, det var henne jag levde för. Ändå var det jag som hade orsakat henne denna oerhörda smärta. Sorgen jag kände var så överväldigande att den chokade mig. Men Bella hade förlåtit och tagit tillbaka mig, det måste ju ändå betyda någonting?

Med en lätt rörelse drog jag henne intill mig och närtintill viskade i hennes öra.

"Hur mår du? Orkar du med en lektion nu?"

Bella nickade. "Ja." svarade hon kort, men jag kunde se på henne att det fanns mer hon ville prata om och med en suck förstod jag att hon inte hade släppt helgens händelser.

När vi kom till lektionen smög vi försiktigt in eftersom vi var något försenade. Jag registrerade underviande lärarens tankar men han verkade inte märka oss tillräckligt för att bli irriterad. Så fort vi satt oss kunde jag se hur Bella började anteckna. Men efter någon sekund förstod jag att det inte var några anteckningar hon förde. Det var en lapp, till mig. Jag suckade lågt då hon skickade över den lilla pappersbiten. På den stod det att hon ville veta allt.

Jag sneglade på henne och hon blängde argt på mig. Jag började räfsa ner nya rader på baksidan av pappret hon gett mig. Jag förklarade snabbt om hur Alice sett Victoria komma och hur dem rusat efter henne men att hon varit smart och sprungit längs gränsen, så Emmet och den stora grå vargen hade kommit i närkamp. Rosalie hade naturligtvis reagerat och sen så var spänningen igång. Som tur var hade Carlisle och Jasper löst allting.

Jag synade Bella noga då jag skickade över lappen till henne och hon läste det jag kunde se hur hennes släta pannna rynkades och det såg ut som om hon rös till. Jag undrade vad hon tänkte? Var hon arg på mig fortfarande? Eller kände hon sig lättad för att vi hade åkt iväg?

Sakta suddade Bella ut allt jag skrivit och började själv skriva igen. Hennes ögonbryn var sänkta och rynkan på pannan var kvar, men mer i koncentration. Hennes täta ögonfransar över de stora bruna ögonen följde raderna hon skrev och jag kände hur ett rus gled genom kroppen då jag tänkte på hur vacker hon var.

Återigen sköt hon över lappen där det stod en enkel mening:

_Charlie då? Tänk om hon var ute efter honom?"_

Jag skakade på huvudet och sträckte mig efter pennan för att skriva ner åt henne att hon inte behövde oroa sig för honom, han var aldrig i någon fara. Men Bella rycker åt sig pennan och pappret och skriver ner något mer.

_Du vet inte vad hon planerade för du var inte här. Florida var en dum ide!_

Jag hade läst vad hon skrivit innan hon hunnit räcka pappersbiten till mig. Jag ryckte irriterat åt mig pappret och började skriva. Så hon var inte lättad över att vi hade åkt iallafall. Jag kände irritationen stiga. Bella var för god för sitt eget bästa. Hon skulle alltid ha koll på allt och alla att hon glömde att det var hon själv som svävade i fara.

_Jag kunde inte precis låta dig åka själv. _Började jag skriva. Med ett leende skrev jag ner en mening till. _Med din otur skulle inte ens den svarta lådan i flygplanet klara sig._

Jag skickade över pappret till henne och kunde inte undgå att flina mot henne då hon läste vad jag skrivit. Rynkan var tillbaka i pannan på henne, men mer av irritation den här gången. Hon började klottra ner en ny mening.

_Okej, tänk om min otur fick planet att krascha. Vad skulle DU ha gjort åt det?_

Jag fick behärska mig för att inte börja skratta när jag skrev ner en ny mening åt henne.

_Varför skulle planet krascha?_

Den här gången försvann hennes irriterade rynka och jag kunde se ett leende spela på hennes vackra mjuka läppar.

_Piloterna är berusade och har somnat. _Skrev hon snabbt ner.

Vår fantasi tråd var igång, och jag fortsätte att spela med och skrev ner en ny rad på den lilla lappen.

_Lätt, då flyger jag planet själv._

Bella snörpte på munnen när hon såg mitt svar. Hon ville tydligen inte att det skulle gå så lätt. Hon suddade ut det vi skrivit för att få plats att skriva nytt.

_Båda motorerna har exploderat och vi tumlar mot marken i en dödlig spiral._

Jag skakade leende på huvudet. Hennes fantasi var det inget fel på iallafall. Tja, jag skulle väl inte vara sämre.

_Jag väntar tills vi är tillräckligt nära marken, lyfter upp dig, slår sönder väggen och hoppar. Sedan springer jag tillbaka till olycksplatsen med dig och vi stapplar omkring som världshistoriens mest osannolika överlevare._

Med ett leende skickade jag tillbaka lappen till henne. Men hon tittade bara förvånat på mig.

"Vad?" viskade jag till henne. Men så kom jag på att jag alltför ofta glömde hur främmande det ändå måste vara för henne med min värld. Det var bara det att hon hade alltid tagit det övernaturliga så bra att jag ibland glömde bort mig. Nu skakade hon på huvudet mot mig.

"Ingenting." viskade hon tillbaka.

Hon suddade ut raderna på lappen igen och skrev en kort mening åt mig.

_Nästa gång MÅSTE du berätta._

Jag tittade upp på henne. Hon visste att det skulle bli en nästa gång, jag förundrades alltid över hur smart hon var och hur hon kunde förutse situationer som inte alltid skulle vara självklara för alla. Men var det inte bättre att vara tyst om saker om hon for illa av att veta dem? Jag tittade på mitt livs kärlek. Hon var fortfarande blek om kinderna, förmodligen efter mötet med Jacob och allt hon fått veta om Victoria. Hennes ögonfransar hade fortfarande några små våta droppar kvar. Jag spände käken, jag ville inte berätta allt för henne om det här var vad som hände, men tänk om Jacob hade rätt. Om jag inte berättade för Bella skulle hon då tro att jag alltid undanhöll saker från henne? Skulle hon föredra Jacob istället som alltid var ärlig mot henne?

Allt det här tog bara en sekund för mig att tänka på och Bella hade inte ens märkt min långa tvekan. Jag suckade och nickade mot henne.

_Tack!_ Skrev hon snabbt ner på lappen.

Under tiden som Bella formade ordet tack på pappret nådde Mr Bertys tankar mig.

_Cullen och Swan sitter och tecknar mycket med varandra, undrar om dem ens hört vad jag har sagt...?_

Snabbt som blixten drog jag undan lappen från Bella som undrande såg ner på sina händer där lappen försvunnit.

"Är det något ni vill dela med klassen Mr Cullen?" frågade Mr Berty högt och stod nu framför mig och Bella.

Med en oskyldig min höll jag fram mina välskrivna anteckningar mot honom.

"Mina anteckningar?"

Mr Berty synade dem och såg likgiltig ut, men hans tankar avslöjade honom.

_Va? Men jag kunde svära på att han inte... Nåja!_

Muttrande gick han undan och satte sig vid sin kateder. Jag kunde se hur Bella fnissande lade en hand för munnen. Jag log mot den vackra varelsen bredvid mig. Aldrig att Victoria skulle få göra henne rädd igen.

Efter lektionen släppte jag iväg Bella till mattelektionen med en bekymrad blick. Hon verkade ofokuserad på något sätt och jag ville helst av allt rymma iväg med henne och fråga ut henne om vad hon tänkte på, få veta vad som bekymrade henne så att jag kunde få lösa hennes problem. Det var ju därför jag fanns till, för att skydda henne från allt som gjorde att hon fick den där lilla rynkan mellan ögonbrynen, för att hennes liv endast skulle bli bra och lyckligt.

Istället för att gå till min egen lektion gick jag och satte mig i bilen. Jag startade den inte utan bara satt där och tänkte. Det dröjde inte länge innan jag hörde en bekant persons tankar.

_Är allt bra med dig Edward?_

Sekunden senare hoppade Alice in i bilen.

"Vaddå?" jag vänder mig mot henne och ser hennes bekymrade blick på mig.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Din framtid växlar mellan att åka till Jacobs hus och sen ser jag inte mer så då betyder det väl att du kommer i närkontakt med Jacob..."

Jag slog bort blicken från hennes undrande ögon. Jag skämdes över att tanken kommit mig nära att åka och ge Jacob en omgång. Egentligen hade han ju inte gjort något fel, men tanken var frestande. Jag log lite snett mot Alice.

"Vad är det andra alternativet då?"

"Något om att rymma iväg med Bella..." sa Alice och log varmt mot mig.

"Jag gillar det andra alternativet." sa jag skämtsamt.

Alice blick blev genast allvarlig igen och hennes bekymrade blick kom tillbaka.

"Du vet att det är dig hon vill ha. Du behöver inte ens tvivla på det, Edward."

Hon lät så säker på sin sak, och jag ville gärna tro henne fullt ut, men på något sätt kunde jag inte. Plötsligt hörde jag matteklassens röster väldigt tydligt. Dem pratade om mig, och Jacob förstås. Jag skrattade till.

_Vad är det?_

Alice hoppade till av min plötsliga reaktion och ställde frågan snabbt i tankarna.

"Mike Newton satsar pengar på att Jacob ska klå upp mig." svarade jag med ett leende på läpparna.

Vi talade aldrig mer om min och Jacobs "närkamp" eller Victoria. Men något hade förändrats. Bella var sig inte lik. Hon kunde inte riktigt slapna av och minsta lilla ljud gjorde att hon hoppade till. Med oroliga ögon tittade jag på henne.

"Är det Victoria?" frågade jag en dag när vi satt hemma hos mig och jag precis hade spelat en låt för henne på pianot.

Bella såg på mig med undrande blick men såg sen uppgivet på mig.

"Hur vet vi att hon inte kommer när som helst? Försöker sig på något nytt? Spela ut er mot varandra, mot varulvarna, ja vad som helst?"

Hennes röst gick upp i falsett och hon andades hastigt. Jag drog in henne i min famn och vaggade sakta.

"Det är ingen fara Bella. Inget av det där kommer att hända."

Hon skakade sakta på huvudet.

"Det vet du inte. Hon kan överaska er."

Jag hörde hur Carlisle dök upp bakom oss. Han hade hört vår konversation. Han ställde sig nu framför Bella och såg henne i ögonen och talade med lugn och säker röst.

"Vi är ju sju stycken, Bella. Och med tanke på att vi har Alice på vår sida tror jag inte att Victoria kan överaska oss. Det är nog viktigt för Charlies skull att vi håller oss till ursprungsplanen."

Bella hade lyssnat på allt han sagt. Men när han uttalade sin sista mening kunde jag se hur hon snörpte ihop läpparna. Hon hade, enda sedan hon fått reda på Victoria, insisterat på att hon borde få bli odödlig med en gång. Vi visste alla att hon ville det, men jag hade fått alla i min familj att hjälpa mig att tala henne till rätta. Hon var inte i fara, inte så länge jag var vid hennes sida.

Nu reste hon sig ur min famn och gick fram och tillbaka. Carlisle sneglade på mig.

_Jag försökte Edward. _Han skrockade i tankarna. _Tyvärr är det en envis nöt du har att knäcka._

Jag log snett och nickade mot honom.

"Jag tror allafall jag skulle göra mer nytta som en hel odödlig en som delar av Victorias ursinne." muttrade Bella.

Jag ryckte till av hennes ordval. Men Esme var framme hos henne snabbare en mig.

"Vi skulle aldrig låta något hända dig gumman, det vet du. Snälla, försök att låta bli att oroa dig." hon böjde sig fram och kysste Bellas panna. Jag gav Esme en tacksam blick. Hon var så god mot Bella. Trots att jag visste att hon hade det svårt att känna Bellas blodlukt försökte hon hela tiden så gott som hon kunde, och jag var henne evigt tacksam för det. Bella log mot Esme men jag kunde se att hon ändå var upprörd. Hon tittade nu rakt på mig.

"Jag skulle kunna hjälpa er, hon skulle inte kunna klara oss alla."

Jag skakade på huvudet mot henne och log. Jag hade sagt till henne att jag kunde förvandla henne bara hon gick med på ett enda krav. Jag skulle precis påminna henne om det när hon i sitt eviga klampande fram och tillbaka snavade över sina egna fötter. Jag kunde se henne falla mot marken men innan jag ens hann fram till henne var Emmet framför henne och fångade upp henne i sina stora armar. Han skrattade samtidigt som han lyfte upp henne i upprätt position.

"Jag är glad att Edward inte dödade dig. Allt är så mycket roligare när du är i närheten."

Bella grimaserade mot honom och jag kunde höra Rosalie fnysa. Själv gav jag honom en lång blick.

_Vad? Det är ju sant._

Emmet flinade mot mig och jag boxade honom hårt men lekfullt på armen. Alice tittade missnöjt på Bella från sitt hörn.

"Nu känner jag mig förolämpad, du oroar dig väl inte på riktigt va?"

Alice hade rätt, hon skulle se vad Victoria skulle göra, och Bella visste det. Men ändå ville hon inte sluta oroa sig.

"Om det inte är någon stor grej varför släpade då Edward med mig till Florida?"

Jag suckade och himlade med ögonen mot henne. Hon hittade då invändningar på allt vi sa. Jasper som hitills varit tyst och kämpat med sin egen självkontroll för att kunna vara i samma rum som Bella tittade nu lugnt på henne.

"Bella, du har inte lagt märke till att Edward kan vara lite, lite överbeskyddande?"

Jag kunde se hur Bella plötsligt slapnade av och förstod att Jasper var anledningen. När han tittade på mig gav jag honom en ironisk blick. Han log mot mig.

_Titta inte så där på mig. Jag var ändå snäll. Att säga att du är överbeskyddande beskriver inte ens en liten del av vad du är._

Jag grimaserade mot honom samtidigt som jag drog in en aning lugnare Bella i mina armar och kysste henne försiktigt över ansiktet. Från pannan till vänster kind, från vänster kind till hennes nästipp och ner mot hennes mjuka läppar. Hennes andning mot min hud var varm och min eld i halsen flammade starkt. Hennes doft var olidlig men ändå kunde jag inte slita mig ifrån henne.

_Kom igen! _

Emmet grimaserade en bit bort och jag flinade mot honom innan jag vände mig mot Bella igen.

"Vad sägs om att jag skjutsar hem dig innan Charlie blir för orolig?"

"Arg menar du..." invände Bella.

Jag skrockade lågt i hennes öra.

"Det är ett ord man kan beskriva det med."

Bella suckade och drog sig ur min famn för att säga hejdå till de andra. Jag betraktade henne och kunde inte låta bli att påverkas av hennes ängslan. Jag visste att det var löjligt, men borde inte jag vara hennes säkra klippa, göra så att hon inte kände den här oron, men ändå gjorde hon det. Lugnet sköljde in över mig innan jag han blinka och jag tittade anklagande på Jasper.

_Förlåt, men jag vill bara försäkra dig om att det är ingen fara. Du behöver inte ta del av hennes känslor, inget kommer att få hända henne._

Han nickade mot mig och jag log varmt tillbaka.

När vi satt i bilen på väg hem till Bella verkade hon lugnare, men jag kunde ändå se att det fortfarande var något som störde henne. Jag knäppte med ett finger framför hennes vackra stora ögon och hon ryckte till.

"Bella, vad är det?" frågade jag mjukt.

Hon synade mitt ansikte och såg tveksam ut. Om jag ändå bara hade kunnat nå hennes tankar.

"Din syn då?" frågade hon snabbt.

Jag tittade frågande på henne.

"Min syn?"

"Ja vad är din syn på allt det här? Skulle inte du kunna tänka dig att omvandla mig så att du slipper tänka på att hålla efter mig hela tiden?"

Hennes ögon lyste mot mig. Jag ville säga att jag inte ville slippa henne något sätt, men jag visste att hon bara skulle fnysa mot mig och säga att jag undvek frågan. Så jag log lugnt mot henne.

"Det där är något mellan dig och Carlisle. Du vet förstås att det kan bli något mellan dig och mig närhelst du önskar. Du känner till mina villkor."

Jag kunde se Bella grimasera vid tanken på att om hon ville att jag skulle förvandla henne till en död levande så var vi tvugna att gifta oss först.

"Du älskar det här va?" muttrade hon surt.

Jag släppte ögonen från vägen och såg på henne samtidigt som jag smekte med ena handen över hennes varma kind.

"Jag älskar när du är glad, och bekymmerslös. Men det var ett tag sen nu."

Bella såg skuldmedvetet ner på sina händer och jag fortsatte snabbt innan hon skulle lägga all skuld på sig själv.

"Bella, jag förstår till viss del din oro. Men INGET ska få hända dig, det måste du tro på."

Jag sa det sakta och med så stort eftertryck att Bella sakta tittade på mig med granskande ögon. När hon såg in i mina ögon och nickade kunde jag se att en del av hennes oro trots allt försvann. Jag log mot henne och riktade ögonen på vägen igen. Men bredvid mig kände jag min älskades värme stråla och hennes underbara doft kom in genom mina näsborrar. Min perfekta ängel, hon var allt jag någonsin bett om och jag skulle aldrig släppa iväg henne utan en kamp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tack så mycket ni som hela tiden fortsätter att kommentera och läsa... Jag blir så otroligt glad så ni kan nog inte riktigt förstå :D !**

**Här är iallafall en ny del som jag hoppas att ni gillar !**

**YONNA**

Mot slutet av veckan hade jag allt svårare att vara med Bella. Min törst var olidlig men jag ville samtidigt inte lämna henne för länge. Jag kunde se hur Bella då och då slängde blickar mot mig och på lunchen i skolan tog hon tag om min arm.

"Dina ögon gör att du börjar se riktigt läskig ut." hon log när hon sa det men oron lös igenom.

"Det är ingen fara med mig." försäkrade jag henne även om det inte var sant. Minsta rörelse hon gjorde sände iväg ett moln av hennes doft mot mig och varje gång den slog mig i ansiktet brände det som av tusen eldar i halsen. Jag kände mitt gift i munnen och övertalade mig själv på att fokusera på folks tankar runt oss för att tänka på annat.

_Edward! Vi försöker prata med dig!_

Alice röst var så plötslig i mitt huvud att jag ryckte till. Jag hade varit så inne på att tänka på annat att jag inte märkt att hon satt sig bredvid mig och Bella och de båda satt och tittade undrande på mig nu. Jag log lite snett.

"Och ni ville säga...?"

Alice himlade på ögonen mot mig.

_Edward det är lugnt. Jag ser inget särskilt som händer nu i helgen. Stick iväg och jaga, jag tar hand om Bella._

Jag gav henne en osäker blick men hon himlade bara igen mot mig och nickade överdrivet.

_Lita på mig! Du måste iväg hur eller hur, du ser hemsk ut._

Jag grimaserade mot henne och hon flinade bara tillbaka mot mig. Bella viftade med händerna mot oss.

"Hallå, måste ni alltid göra sådär, det är oerhört irriterande."

Jag och Alice tittade frågande på henne. Hon suckade och tittade på oss som om vi var konstiga.

"Prata med varandra så att ingen annan hör eller förstår. Det gör mig galen."

Jag skrockade lågt och böjde mig över bordet och kysste hennes panna, vilket gjorde att det kändes som om det brann inifrån och ut i min hals. Bella log snett mot mig men hade sin irriterande rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

"Tack! Men jag vill fortfarande veta vad ni pratade om, du vet att du lovade berätta om något skulle hända..."

Hon tittade varnande på mig men innan jag hann öppna munnen hade Alice hoppat över till Bellas sida och satt sig bredvid henne istället för mig.

"Var lugn Bella. Jag försöker bara övertala min bror om att komma iväg och jaga den här helgen, det skulle du väl inte ha något emot?"

Jag gav Alice en lång blick. Det var väl inte riktigt så jag skulle ha lagt fram det. Jag synade Bella och kunde se en liten del av den tomma blick hon alltid fick då jag var tvungen att lämna henne. Jag hatade det, och naturligtvis hatade jag ännu mer att jag var orsaken. Så jag sträckte över min hand och tog tag i hennes.

"Det är ingen fara Bella. Jag kan ta några kaniner eller sorkar utanför vårat hus." Jag log mot henne men inom mig grimaserade jag. Kaniner eller sorkar gav egentligen ingenting. Det var som att äta broccoli fast om det inte skulle vara nyttigt. Man skulle äta något inte så gott utan någon större nytta.

Bella skakade bestämt på huvudet.

"Nej jag håller med Alice. Du måste iväg och jaga, jag insisterar!"

Jag tittade osäkert på henne.

"Ha lite roligt, hugg några bergslejon eller så." skrattade hon.

_Edward, plåga dig inte. Du har hennes godkännande vad mer begär du. Åk nu till helgen så tar jag hand om Bella._

Alice såg på mig en kort stund men väntade inte på något svar utan började prata med Bella. Dem hade kanske rätt. Det var inte så att jag inte hade varit iväg och jagat innan, men varje gång jag lämnade Bella satt hennes tomma blick inpräntad i mitt sinne. Bella sa alltid att det inte var någon fara, men jag visste ju sedan innan att hon aldrig skulle erkänna något sådant med tanke på mina känslor. Jag visste att hon måste plågas mer än vad hon utgav sig för.

Så samma dag som jag skulle iväg med Jasper och Emmet för att jaga skrev jag en lapp till Bella innan jag stack.

_"Jag kommer tillbaka innan du hinner börja sakna mig. Ta hand om mitt hjärta- jag har lämnat kvar det hos dig."_

Det sista jag gjorde innan jag åkte var att prata med Alice.

"Alice, lovar du att hålla ett öga på Bella nu?"

Alice himlade med ögonen på sitt vanliga vis mot mig.

"Jag har ju sagt att jag lovar eller hur? Det kommer inte hända något i helgen och skulle något slå om så hör jag av mig så fort jag kan. Men hon är i trygga händer."

Jag nickade sakta. Det var en till grej jag ville säga, men samtidigt skämdes jag för det kändes som om Bella var någon fånge och jag var hennes fångvakt. Men jag kunde inte stå ut med vad som skulle kunna hända om jag inte bad Alice.

"Alice, det är en sak till." Jag svalde en gång och övertygade mig själv om att jag gjorde rätt. "Bella har under den senaste tiden väldigt gärna velat åka över till reservatet och hälsa på Jacob Black och de andra av hans varulvsvänner. Jag tvivlar inte en sekund på att hon kommer försöka med något, kan du snälla hålla ett öga på den fronten med?"

Om det nu var rätt att säga detta varför fick jag hela tiden små stick av samvetskval i magen. Alice nickade sakta mot mig och vi behövde inte säga mer. Hon förstod min oro.

"Kan du masa dig hit nu då så att vi kan dra."

Emmet tittade otåligt på mig för att sedan snabbt vrida huvudet mot Jasper.

"Du behöver inte lugna ner mig!" fräste han fram.

Jasper skrockade lågt mot honom.

"Ursäkta, men det var inte det intrycket jag fick."

Alice gick fram och kysste Jasper adjö och sedan gav vi oss av. Ut i natten sprang vi med ilande fart. Det var härligt att låta kroppen ta över och försöka att tänka så lite som möjligt. Vi sprang hela natten, tysta susade vi fram och då och då vek någon av för att fånga något djur vi fått upp ett spår på. Oftast var det Emmet, han kunde dricka hur mycket som helst. Jag höll mig, ville spara mig till de större pumorna eller björnarna, det blev alltid godare så. Framåt morgonen då solen började gå upp saktade vi ner farten. Emmet satte sig och lyssnade spänt runt omkring. Jasper däremot gav mig en lång blick och jag kunde uppfatta att alla hans tankar virvlade kring mig. Jag vände mig sakta mot honom.

"Vad är det du vill säga?"

Jasper ryckte till av att jag kommit på honom och log sen snett mot mig.

"Åh, egentligen inget. Jag tänkte mer bara fråga dig om allt var som det skulle?"

Nu tittade även Emmet på mig och jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle säga. Jasper var inte dum, han kunde känna när inte allt stod rätt till. Jag harklade mig lite och såg sen på dem båda.

"Tycker ni att jag behandlar Bella fel?"

Dem båda rynkade pannan och tittade oförstående på mig. Jag fortsatte för att få dem att förstå.

"Ja, gör jag rätt som förbjuder henne vissa saker eller säger åt henne exakt vad hon ska göra?"

Emmet frustade till och jag kände hur jag skämdes över att ha tagit upp en sådan sak inför mina bröder. Men Jasper såg allvarligt på mig.

"Edward, det är inte fel att hålla Bella borta från varulvarna. Dem är opålitliga och oerhört farliga. Det är ju bara för hennes eget bästa att hon håller sig därifrån."

Jag log mot honom tacksam för att han förstod exakt hur jag kände. Emmet däremot var något mer irriterande.

"Det är inte där skon klämmer eller hur..." flinade han mot mig. "Du är mer rädd för att hon ska falla för Black pojken än att något farligt ska hända henne, eller hur."

Jag väste lågt mot honom och han satte avvärjande upp händerna framför sig.

"Du talar utan förstånd." morrade jag surt mot honom. Men samtidigt skämdes jag för delvis hade han rätt. Jag var naturligtvis rädd för att något skulle hända henne, men delvis ville jag också hålla henne borta från Jacob precis som Emmet sa. Jag litade helt enkelt inte fullt ut på Bellas känslor för mig och det fick mig att skämmas ännu mer.

"Äh, kom igen nu. Vi ska inte sitta här och tala om relationer när det finns djur där ute som bara väntar på att få tänderna i sig." Emmet flinade mot oss och såg sen ut över skogen och lyssnade intensivt.

_Oroa dig inte. Jag har känt Bellas känslor för dig och det finns inte ett tvivel att hon någonsin skulle byta ut dig._

Jasper såg mig djupt i ögonen för att se om jag förstod vad han sa till mig. Jag nickade mot honom och satte sen av in i skogen. Jaspers ord var betryggande men dem kunde ändå inte lugna mig helt hur mycket jag än ville.

Plötsligt fick jag upp ett spår på en björn bara några kilometer därifrån. Mina tankar på allt annat försvann och jag kunde verkligen känna törsten brinna så starkt att den manade på mig ännu snabbare. Först nu kunde jag verkligen känna hur länge sen det var jag jagade. Mina muskler spändes och giftet började flöda i min mun. Jag var inte långt bort nu. Jag kunde redan se den stora björnen även om den var flera hundra meter bort. Jag närmade mig med rasande fart och jag kände hur mina ben spände sig för att ta det sista språnget. Plötsligt ljuder en gäll signal. Det tar mig en sekund att fatta att det är min telefon som ringer. Jag ser ner på min ficka och sen bort på björnen. Den är så nära nu, jag kan känna hans blodlukt, jag struntar i samtalet, det är inte så viktigt. Men så kommer jag på att det kan vara Bella eller Alice och jag stannar tvärt.

Björnen vickar lite på ena örat men har inte märkt mig. Snabbt svarar jag innan ens den andra signalen har kommit fram.

"Ja?"

"Edward, det är Bella."

Jag känner hur mina ådror fryser till is hela jag stelnar och stelt får jag fram en mening till Alice.

"Vad är det?"

Alice måste ha hört min röst förändras.

"Nej, nej. Inte så. Jag tror bara att hon har försökt igen, att ta sig till reservatet."

Mitt grepp om mobilen hårdnade.

"Vaddå försökt?"

"Hon är där!"

I samma ögonblick ser jag hur Emmet slänger sig över björnen jag hade tänkt fälla, men jag är redan på väg åt motsatt håll.

"Hur kunde det hända?" ryter jag fram mot Alice.

"Hon måste ha gjort det på impuls, ena stunden såg jag henne på jobbet och i den andra var allt i hennes framtid svart. Men Edward, det är ingen idé att stissa upp dig i onödan, det blir bara..."

PIP.

Jag lade på luren och sprang snabbt hemåt igen. Jag kände min Bella för väl. På något sätt hade jag bara väntat på att detta skulle hända. Elden i min hals svider oerhört mycket men jag ignorerar den. Jag kan höra hur Jasper kommer upp bredvid och springer paralellt med mig.

_Edward, har det hänt något?_

"Bella är hos varulvarna." sa jag snabbt.

I Jaspers tankar kunde jag se att hans oro var lika stor som min. Han litade inte heller på dem där hundarna.

_Vill du att jag ska följa med?_

Jag tänkte efter ett snabbt ögonblick. Men med tanke på att Jasper hade hunnit jaga lika lite som mig så var det nog säkrast om han stannade kvar.

"Tack Jasper, men det är okej. Jag tar hand om det."

Hans tankar blev mer och mer avlägsna och jag förstod att han sprungit tillbaka till Emmet.

När jag kom till Forks sprang jag först hem för att hämta min bil. Alice stod lutad mot den och väntade på mig. När hon såg mitt hårda ansiktsuttryck suckade hon högt.

"Edward, ta det lugnt med henne. Det är inte hennes fel."

Jag ville säga en massa saker om den meningen. Min ilska var oerhört stor, eller var det bara känslan över att vara sviken. Jag suckade tungt och sänkte mina spända axlar.

"Du vet att jag inte kan vara arg på henne även om jag skulle vilja."

Alice blick blev tom för någon sekund och jag passade på att smita in i bilen. Men innan jag hann trycka gasen i botten tog Alice tag i dörren och ryckte upp den.

"Försök inte. Jag såg vad du tänker göra, men du får inte korsa gränsen under några omständigheter. Det skulle missuppfattas och så skulle kriget vara igång."

Jag svarade inte utan tittade bara rakt fram.

"Lova mig Edward, annars får Carlisle följa efter dig."

Jag mötte hennes blick med trötta ögon.

"Jag lovar, snälla låt mig åka nu."

Hon log mot mig och kysste min kind.

"Det är ingen fara med henne." sa hon och sen var hon borta.

Jag trampade gasen i botten. Tankarna virvlade genom mitt huvud. Varför hade hon inte lyssnat på mig. Om det var mig hon älskade hade hon väl inget behov av att åka till Jacob?

När jag närmade mig reservatet stannade jag exakt på gränsen och väntade. Solen stod som högst på himlen och det var mitt på dagen. Jag undrade vad Bella gjorde. Jag kunde inte tänka på annat än vad som hände där inne, innanför gränsen.

Tänk om Bella hade råkat säga något fel och Jacob hade fått ett utbrott och Bella hade stått för nära...? Flera gånger var jag oerhört nära på att korsa gränsen. Men Alice ord om att jag skulle starta krig fick mig att stanna.

Istället dök andra tankar upp. Tänk om hon hade jätte roligt. Tänk om hon började inse vad hon missade när hon var med mig och hur mycket hon fick igen när det gällde Jacob. En varm kropp, någon som kunde kyssa henne utan att vilja smaka på hennes blod samtidigt.

Bilden av Jacob och Bella kyssandes fick mig att ta tag hårt om ratten. Det gjorde oerhört ont i hjärtat, en liknande smärta från när James hade fått tag på Bella. Då var det smärtan över att förlora henne. Nu var det också smärtan över att förlora henne, men inte till döden utan till Jacob Black. Men om det var det som gjorde Bella lycklig... Jag ville inte ens tänka färdigt på den meningen.

Flera oroliga timmar senare och många bilder och tankar senare kunde jag se hur Bella körde förbi med sin skrotbil. Lättnaden över att hon såg ut att vara okej var enorm. Men besvikelsen fanns fortfarande kvar och gnagde.

Jag körde upp min bil bakom henne och jag kunde se hur hon såg mig genom sin backspegel. Hon gjorde inga tecken på att stanna så jag gissade att hon inte ville möta mig. Det sårade mig. Men och andra sidan visste hon vad jag tyckte om att åka till Jacob och hon hade gjort annorlunda mot vad jag sagt, så hon visste att jag var irriterad.

Bella åkte inte vägen som ledde hemåt. Istället stannade hon till vid Angela Webber och jag kom ihåg att hon lovat Angela att hjälpa henne med att skriva några kort eller liknande. Jag brydde mig inte om att stanna kvar där och se ut som någon galen svartsjuk pojkvän som bara väntade på att få hoppa över sin flickvän. Istället åkte jag hem och lämnade bilen. För första gången på väldigt länge i mitt liv kände jag att jag behövde lugna mig. Om det var för att jag var svartsjuk på Jacob Black eller om det var för att Bella gjort precis tvärtom mot vad jag sagt visste jag inte. Men något av det gjorde att jag kände mig lättretlig och sur. Och jag ville inte möta Bella i detta läget.

När jag körde in bilen i garaget såg jag hur Rose stod och trixade med sin bil.

_Så flickvännen spanar på hundar va?_

Jag tittade argt på henne och väste lågt.

"Håll tyst Rosalie."

Hon flinade mot mig och tittade fram bakom sin bil.

"Ta det lugnt." Jag såg på henne att hon ville säga något mer så jag lyssnade på hennes tankar istället.

_Nu kanske vi för en gångs skull kan komma ut ur den här sagan och börja inse att verkligeheten är annorlunda._

Jag tittade argt på Rosalie. Hon var alltid upptagen med sig själv och att hon skulle ha det bra. Då hon hade visat ånger efter att jag kommit hem från Italien blev jag förvånad, det var en ny sida hos henne. Men den hade inte varat länge. Hon hade blivit något mindre irriterad på Bella. Men många av hennes känslor fanns fortfarande kvar. Jag fnös åt henne och gick ut ur garaget redo att ge mig av igen.

_Edward vänta!_

Carlisles röst hindrade mig. Jag vände mig om och fick se honom stå i dörröppningen till huset. Hans ögon spärrades upp när han fick se mig.

"Edward?" _Jag gissar att du inte hann jaga?_

Hans röst var orolig och full av empati. Jag skakade på huvudet. Elden i min hals hade knappt tagit upp några av mina tankar men nu när han påminde mig sved det otroligt i halsen.

_Är du säker på att du kan träffa Bella?_

Jag fnös lågt mot honom. Klart jag kunde träffa Bella. Jag skulle aldrig skada henne. Men tanken på henne och hennes underbara doft fick det att bränna värre än någonsin och jag förstod vad Carlisle menade. Men jag kunde behärska mig, som jag alltid gjorde.

"Det är lugnt, jag klarar mig."

Carlisle log snett mot mig.

"Jag vet att du klarar dig. Men tryck inte för mycket på dina gränser, det är alltid bäst att vara säker."

Jag nickade mot honom och gav mig iväg mot Bellas hus. Hon hade fortfarande inte kommit hem, men hennes fönster var öppet. Jag hoppade in i hennes rum och möttes av hennes dofter överallt. Elden i min hals flammade upp och jag satte mig och blundade för att behärska mig. Jag kunde höra Charlie på nedervåningen och jag blev förvånad över hur lätt det var för mig att tänka på annat och distrahera mig själv.

Ett par timmar senare hörde jag Bellas bil köra upp på uppfarten. Under tiden jag väntat hade jag återigen tänkt på var hon hade varit och mina känslor blev till en storm igen. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle känna, det här var så nytt för mig.

Bellas fotsteg hördes på trappan och det klickade till när hon öppnade dörren.

"Bella?" ropade Charlie från vardagsrummet.

"Hej pappa!"

Genom Charlies tankar kunde jag se Bella och jag kände direkt en känsla försvinna från mig. Min ilska. Inte kunde jag vara arg på en ängel, det gick bara inte. Men min besvikenhet och svartsjuka förstärktes bara då jag såg min underbara Bella som hade svikit mig för Jacob Black. Jag skakade på huvudet. Jag fick inte tänka så, jag visste att hon hade en förklaring på det här, även om jag kanske inte gillade den.

"Hur har din dag varit?" frågade Charlie.

Jag lyssnade spänt på svaret. Bella såg ut som om hon överlade något med sig själv innan hon svarade.

"Bra, jag behövdes inte på jobbet så jag åkte till La push."

Charlie repeterade ett telefonsamtal han haft med Billy i sina tankar. Han hade alltså vetat att hon hade varit där.

"Hur var det med Jacob?" Charlies röst var natulig och neutral, men hans tankar avslöjade vart han ville komma med den frågan. Jag kände hur mina käkar spändes då Charlie fantiserade ihop en bild på Bella i Jacobs stora armar.

"Bra." svarade Bella tillbaka.

Jag försökte utläsa något särskilt i hennes ansikte men hon såg ut som vanligt.

"Var du hemma hos Webers?" Charlies tankar försvann från Jacob, tack och lov.

"Japp, vi adresserade alla inbjudningarna."

"Så bra. Det gläder mig att du träffade dina vänner idag."

"Jag också."

Genom Charlies tankar kunde jag se hur Bella skruvade besvärat på sig och sen försvann ut i köket. Efter ett tag hörde jag hennes steg komma tillbaka igen.

"Jag går upp och pluggar." muttrade hon dystert.

Jag stålsatte mig och satt helt stilla och bara tittade på dörren.

"Vi ses snart." ropade Charlie tillbaka.

Charlie hörde förmodligen inte vad Bella svarade, men det gjorde naturligtvis jag. Med låg röst muttrade hon.

"Om jag överlever."

Jag förstod att hon syftade på mig och att hon visste att jag satt här och väntade. Alla mina känslor rann av mig. Jag skulle ta det lugnt med henne. Bella var Bella och jag borde vetat att något som det här skulle hända. Hon behövde bara förstå hur jag kände det. Men så såg jag Charlies tankar igen hur Bella och Jacob höll om varandra skrattandes. Mina käkar låste sig och svartsjukekänslorna kom tillbaka. Känslorna av att förlora henne sköljde också över mig och jag blev irriterad över att inte Bella förstod hur orolig jag faktiskt varit.

Bellas dörr öppnades försiktigt och när hon stängt dörren om sig vände hon sig sakta om. Hennes hjärta slog lite fortare än normalt och hon tittade ängsligt på mig. Jag blängde tillbaka på henne. Vi bara stod där och tittade på varandra. Bella var den som först sa något.

"Hej."

Jag svarade inte. Hej? Var det allt hon kunde säga. Hon kan inte ha förstått hur nära faran hon var. Hur lite jag kunde skyddat henne.

Bella bet sig nervöst på läppen och försökte igen.

"Okej... Jag lever fortfarande."

Den meningen fick bilder att komma tillbaka till mig då jag föreställt mig hur Jacob förvandlats för nära Bella och jag morrade dovt. Hur kunde hon skämta om en sådan sak?

"Ingen skada skedd." Bella ryckte på axlarna nonchalant som om hon blev trött på mig och inte förstod alls varför jag kände som jag gjorde. Och förmodligen gjorde hon inte det. Jag suckade djupt och blundade samtidigt som jag klämde två fingrar över min näsrygg för att lugnt kunna få fram en mening.

"Bella. Har du någon aning om hur nära det var att jag korsade gränsen idag? Att jag bröt avtalet för att följa efter dig? Vet du vad det hade inneburit?"

Jag kunde höra hur hon drog efter andan och jag öppnade mina ögon. Så det förstod hon iallafall.

"Det får du inte!" Hennes röst gick upp i falsett och hon tystnade snabbt och sneglade mot dörren för att se om Charlie reagerat. Så med lugnare röst fortsatte hon. "Edward, de skulle bara se det som en ursäkt för att få slåss. De skulle älska det! Du får absolut inte bryta mot reglerna."

Det fanns många vettiga svar på den meningen, svar som gjorde att vi båda två kunde lugnt samtala oss igenom detta. Men det sved i mig att hon på något sätt tog deras parti.

"De kanske inte är de enda som skulle uppskatta ett slagsmål." sa jag surt.

Det var svårt, det var så mycket på en gång. Bella som försvarade varulvarna, jag som inte riktigt visste vad som hände i min kropp, vilka känslor som bubblade runt, och ett sista men stort problem, Bellas ljuvliga doft. Jag försökte hålla andan så mycket som möjligt men det var inte lätt. Nu såg jag hur hennes kinder blossade upp av ilska.

"Börja inte nu! Ni har ett avtal - håll dig till det."

Bella var riktigt irriterad, och trots att jag själv började känna mig rätt slut på allt det här tjafset kunde jag inte undgå att tänka hur vacker hon var. Min älskade Bella. Jag kunde bara inte släppa insikten över vad som kunde ha hänt idag.

"Om han hade skadat dig..." började jag i en behärskad ton.

"Nu räcker det. Du har ingenting att oroa dig för. Jacob är inte farlig!" avbröt Bella.

"Bella, du är inte precis rätt person att bedöma vad som är eller inte är farligt." sa jag samtidigt som jag himlade med ögonen. Bella himlade tillbaka mot mig.

"Jag vet att jag inte behöver oroa mig för Jake, och det behöver inte du heller."

Jag knöt mina nävar och gnisslade tänder. Jag kände mig så oerhört frustrerad. Varför kunde hon inte bara förstå att det enda jag försökte säga var att jag älskade henne och inte ville att något skulle hända henne. Istället så försvarar hon Jacob och verkar inte alls förstå vad jag vill säga. Aldrig hade jag känt mig så hjälplös, jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga för att det skulle kännas bättre.

Plötsligt hör jag hur Bellas steg närmar sig och i ett par snabba kliv är hon framme hos mig och lägger armarna runt mig. Jag stod helt blickstilla. Dels för att jag fortfarande kände mig irriterad och dels för att behärska mig eftersom giftet spred sig fort till min mun och elden brände som tusen eldar.

"Förlåt att jag gjorde dig orolig." muttrade hon fram.

Jag suckade och lade mina armar om hennes midja. Hennes varma mjuka kropp. Min ängel i mina armar.

"Orolig är något av en underdrift. Det blev en väldigt lång dag." mumlade jag fram.

"Det var inte meningen att du skulle få reda på det. Jag trodde att du skulle vara ute och jaga längre."

Hon sa det i en påminnande ton, som om det var jag som hade gjort fel som blivit orolig? Min dumma lilla envisa Bella. Hon såg nu upp på mitt ansikte och jag kunde se henne göra en grimas. Jag förstod att jag inte var den vackraste synen just nu. Påminnelsen om min törst fick mig att svälja en gång för att förtränga Bellas varma hud nära min.

"När Alice såg dig försvinna kom jag tillbaka." Förklarade jag tålmodigt.

"Det borde du inte ha gjort. Nu måste du iväg igen."

Den meningen gjorde att jag tog ett hårdare tag om Bella. Ville hon att jag skulle iväg igen?

"Jag kan vänta."

"Det är ju löjligt. Jag menar, jag vet ju att hon inte kan se mig med Jacob, men du borde ha förstått..."

"Men det gjorde jag inte." avbröt jag henne. Här hade jag gått en hel dag och varit orolig och hon skällde nästan ut mig för att jag brytt mig om henne. Jag förstod inte. "Och du kan inte förvänta dig att jag ska..."

"Jo det kan jag. Det är precis vad jag förväntar mig." avbröt hon mig med och kollade smått trotsigt på mig.

"Det här kommer inte att upprepas." svarade jag lugnt.

"Precis, för nästa gång kommer inte du att överreagera."

"Det kommer inte att bli någon nästa gång."

"Jag förstår när du måste ge dig av, även om jag inte gillar det."

"Det är inte samma sak, jag riskerar inte mitt liv."

"Det gör inte jag heller."

"Varulvar är farliga."

"Det håller jag inte med om."

"Jag tänker inte förhandla om det här Bella."

"Inte jag heller."

Jag knöt mina händer bakom hennes rygg. Varför var hon så envis? Vi hade diskuterat det här många gånger förrut, men det här var första gången jag kände mig rådvill. Vad skulle jag göra för att hon skulle förstå hur farligt det var, hur orolig jag skulle bli om hon varje gång skulle till La Push.

"Handlar det här verkligen bara om min säkerhet." frågade Bella snabbt.

Jag blev lite förvånad. Jag trodde inte hon skulle ta upp den punkten. Jag höjde på ögonbrynet mot henne.

"Vad menar du?"

"Du är väl inte... Jag menar, du vet väl bättre än att vara svartsjuk? Eller hur?"

På ett sätt ville jag bara krama om henne ordentligt, ta tag i henne och säga att det var väl klart att jag visste att det var mig hon älskade. Aldrig att jag skulle vara svartsjuk. Men allt som hade hänt hade fått mig att tvivla, jag ville naturligtvis att Bella skulle ha det bästa, men isåfall ville jag veta om det var jag som var näst bäst.

"Gör jag?" svarade jag med enkel ton.

Bella rynkade pannan och fick en irriterad ton i rösten.

"Jag menar allvar."

"Jag också, det här är inte roligt på något sätt."

Bella blev tyst och granskade mig med smala ögon.

"Eller... handlar det om något helt annat? Någon sorts vampyrer-och-varulvar-är-fiender-för-alltid trams? Är det bara en testosteronladdad..."

Jag kunde inte ta det mer. Jag hatade när vi grälade. Och vad grälade vi om? Hennes säkerhet? Hur mycket jag älskade henne?

"Det handlar _bara _om dig. Allt jag bryr mig om är att du är i trygghet." Mina ögon blixtrade mot henne och hon såg ut att tro mig.

"Okej, jag tror dig. Men du ska veta en sak. När det gäller allt det här skitsnacket om fiender, så tänker jag inte välja sida. Glöm det. Jag är neutral. Jag är Schweiz. Jag vägrar låta mig påverkas av strider om territorialgränser mellan mystiska väsen. Jacob är som en bror för mig. Du är... inte precis mitt livs stora kärlek för jag räknar med att älska dig längre än så. Min existens stora kärlek, kanske. Jag bryr mig inte om vem som är varulv och vem som är vampyr. Och om Angela visar sig vara en häxa, så får hon också vara med."

Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle säga. Hon var oresonlig att resonera med. Hon var envis och tänkte hålla fast vid vad hon tyckte. Men samtidigt var hon godtrogen och ville att alla skulle vara nöjda. Min ängel. Som jag älskade henne, hur irriterande hon än var skulle jag aldrig kunna sluta älska henne.

"Schweiz!" upprepade hon med eftertryck då jag inte sa något.

Jag rynkade pannan och suckade djupt. "Bella..." Jag hade tänkt säga något som ordspråket att hon är envis som en get eller liknande. Men så kände jag någonting. Nu när jag inte ansträngde mig för att tänka bort Bellas underbara doft kände jag en annan stickande lukt i näsan. Jag rynkade äcklat på näsan.

"Vad är det nu?" suckade Bella.

"Eh... ta inte illa upp. Men du luktar hund."

Bella tittade undrande på mig men så log jag snett mot henne och hon omfamnade mig hårt. Jag kramade tillbaka och ville helst aldrig släppa taget. Min älskade Bella. Hon var som hon var och det var därför jag älskade henne.


End file.
